Blood Letting
by centauri2002
Summary: A sequel to Halloween Special. Shizuru and Natsuki's actions have not gone unnoticed, nor will they bear no repercussions.  As with Halloween Special, this is AU and draws from the setting of Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Letting**

**Part One**

_**Disclaimer: **__Usual nonsense - I don't own the borrowed characters contained within this work of fiction, etc, etc._

_**Notes: **__This is a continuation from my Halloween Special two-part story from years ago. I had an urge to write more one day and this is the end result. I know quite a few people were unhappy with how Halloween Special ended and, while I think it was fitting for that story, I did have an awful lot of background written down that I didn't use in that story. So, as I was remembering it one day, I came up with this plot._

_**Style: **__Originally, I tried to keep as few breaks in scenes as possible with Halloween Special. In fact, if I think the second part was one complete scene. I'll be breaking from that style in this story as there will be more shifting around. I'm planning on this going on for a bit longer than HS, so it makes sense. HS was more about the individual scenes than a sweeping plot. :)_

_

* * *

_

"What's going on, Shizuru?" Reito's voice broke the thick silence that had hung in the air since the two had retreated to his private chamber.

The female elder shifted in the antique leather chair, shifting her gaze to the tall window that almost completely filled one wall. The perfectly kept estate grounds outside the window were mostly hidden by the night's darkness but she didn't look away. Reito wondered if she was purposely ignoring him or if she was merely lost in thought.

He leaned forward in his own seat, perching his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers together. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle this conversation. Just yesterday he had been expecting a routine visit from the Kyoto cadre leader where they could discuss some joint endeavours and now he had to deal with the mess that had been dumped on his doorstep. His own cadre was in uproar, demanding answers and action from him.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting?" he urged, irritation creeping into his tone.

This grabbed her attention and she now turned to look at him, her crimson eyes appearing duller than he remembered. "For..?" she answered, her voice low.

He let out a sigh through his teeth, keeping his gaze level with hers. "Answers, Shizuru." When she didn't respond, he decided to elaborate. "You can't expect to act as you did and not be asked to explain your actions."

Shizuru quirked an eyebrow at him. "And what is it I have to explain exactly?" She sounded as if the suggestion was absurd, but Reito wasn't convinced. He believed she knew precisely how out of place her actions were.

"Don't test me any further. I thought we had a mutual respect for one another." He wasn't in the mood for her games. He often tolerated them because it was just one of her quirks but things had gotten too serious for them now.

Shizuru visibly shrunk back into her chair. "Yes, Reito, I suppose we do." Her gaze returned to the window with those words. "But I don't know what you expect me to say. I acted the way I thought appropriate."

Reito pinched the bridge of his nose for a few moments. "So aiding our enemies and showing dissension in front of them is appropriate?"

"Don't you ever get tired of the bloodshed?" Reito was unsure whether she was asking him or herself.

"We live in a particularly dangerous time. If we don't have self-righteous humans shooting at us, there are werewolves biting at our heels. More often than not they are merely a nuisance but we've also lost more of our cadre in the past decade than in the last fifty years." Reito felt his muscles tensing more and more with each word. "We have it pretty tough in Fuuka, more so than you do in Kyoto, and you ask me that?"

Shizuru's eyes didn't move at all. "I notice you skirted the question, Reito."

He stood, smoothing down his dark suit, and moved around the large wooden desk to where Shizuru sat. "Am I tired of losing more family than I gain? Then yes. Am I fed up with fighting those that hunt us? Absolutely not."

Shizuru finally looked up at him. "This is where you and I differ, old friend." She stood then, also, and turned her back on him. The action annoyed Reito but he let her continue. "I've lived long enough to know that no matter how hard we may try, we will never win. We might suppress one foe but another will always rise up to struggle against us."

Reito waved off her words. "That is just the way of things. Once we are strong in numbers again, once we have regained our lost power, we can crush whoever might think themselves our enemy."

Shizuru's chestnut hair moved as she shook her head. "That's what we've always said. Think about it, Reito. There are no other elders as strong as we are, and yet we haven't been able to overcome the Lycans or Searrs completely."

"That's nonsense. We had word from your own cadre that Searrs had ceased attacks in Kyoto."

Shizuru glanced at him over her shoulder. "That is..." she paused for a moment. "...a temporary solution; and one I managed only through extreme measures."

Reito noticed she seemed displeased at having to admit that but he had no clue as to what she was referring. "What do you-?"

He was interrupted suddenly by the other vampire who had now turned towards him fully. "It doesn't matter. Times have changed and so we must change. For the sake of our cadres, don't you think we should be trying to find an alternative to this eternal slaughter?"

Reito was taken aback by her sudden outburst. It was unlike Shizuru to speak like this, let alone with a spark of emotion. He wasn't sure what had happened to have her think this way but he didn't like it. He had to find the reason. "What's wrong with you, Shizuru? You're not acting like yourself!"

"As I said, times have changed."

Reito shook his head, disbelieving. "And what about that mongrel back in the sewer, what does it have to do with this!" His ire was getting the best of him but he didn't bother reining it in.

To his surprise, Shizuru's crimson eyes flashed in anger before narrowing at him. "That is none of your concern."

The defensiveness of the response told Reito otherwise though and he wasn't about to let that go. "There has to be a reason you let it live. You're not one to let one of their kind live, especially when they harm our own." In fact, Shizuru was one of the most ruthless elders he had known. If her family was threatened she would do anything to ensure their safety.

Shizuru's gaze dropped to the ground for only a second but Reito picked up on it instantly. What was that? Guilt, confusion, deceit? Whatever it was, the Kyoto elder hadn't answered his question. If she continued like this, he would have no choice but to take action against her. He didn't have the authority on his own, but with the backing of other elders he would.

"Dammit, Shizuru, talk to me!" he spat the words out, letting her hear the anger lacing them.

"I... don't know, Reito. I really don't know," she said quietly.

He took a deep breath, attempting to calm his temper. "What don't you know?"

"Why I didn't want any harm to come to her," she answered simply.

Reito took in her words. There was an uncertainty in her voice and he wasn't sure what to make of it all. It was unlike Shizuru to be unsure of anything. "She's a Lycan."

Shizuru shot him a look that told him not to state the obvious. "I'm well aware of that, Reito. There was just... something about her." She shook her head slowly. "I don't know what exactly."

Dissatisfied with the explanation, Reito moved away from her. He paced over to the other side of the room, which housed a wide bookcase filled with all kinds of first editions. "This is ridiculous.. Couldn't you have picked some human to be your plaything! Or perhaps one of your own kind, for goodness' sake!"

If his words angered her, he couldn't tell. "I don't expect you to understand."

Her cold words were the final straw for him. He wasn't unreasonable. In fact, he'd always tried to be as fair as he could but her out of character actions and lack of explanation were too much. "You're clearly not fit to lead your cadre any more, Shizuru. I don't know what's happened in Kyoto but I intend to find out. There will be an investigation and I will send communications to the other elders."

Still no change in her expression. Had she expected this? A pang of guilt filled his chest now. They were friends and had been for a long time. Should he have given her more time and more of a chance to explain herself? He shook the thoughts from his mind. He might be her friend but he was also an elder and it was his duty to see that harmony existed for his people. Some of his cadre were worried what Shizuru's actions would mean for them while others were calling for her exile. While he wouldn't go that far on this day, he couldn't just let it go either. Not even for the sake of friendship.

"I expect their backing in this matter. As such, you will be asked to name a caretaker for the Kyoto cadre while we investigate and you will be under house arrest here," he spoke with as level a voice as he could muster, the words almost sticking in his throat.

Shizuru stared straight at him, making it even harder for him to retain eye contact. "Is that everything?"

Reito swallowed awkwardly. "No..." Shizuru eyed him warily. "We will be tracking down this Lycan as well. It would make no sense to investigate only you when she is central to the problem as well."

Again, no reaction. But Reito sensed something shift within Shizuru and he felt he might be treading on dangerous ground. "Why would you let her go only to do this?"

It was too late to take anything back now. "Out of respect for your wishes, Shizuru, and I hadn't had the chance to speak to my advisers either."

"If you truly respected my wishes, then you wouldn't be saying any of this."

Reito couldn't deny that, so he didn't try. He walked back to his chair and placed his palms on his desk, releasing a sigh. "Please leave now Shizuru. The guards outside will escort you to your quarters." She looked at him for several long moments before slowly moving towards the door. "Just know that I do this with a heavy heart and I wish it wasn't necessary."

He had selfishly hoped she'd offer some off-hand remark to make him feel better but none came. He was soon left alone in the room with only thoughts of having betrayed his oldest friend as company.

* * *

Life had not gone well for Natsuki since returning to her little cabin weeks ago. Not only had she been left feeling somewhat lost and confused after her encounter with the vampire elder but she'd been ostracised further by her fellow pack members. If it hadn't been for their Alpha, Mai, interceding on her behalf, then they'd likely have torn her to pieces.

Upon her return from the sewers, Nao had passed on what she had witnessed to the rest of the pack. Thankfully, she hadn't overheard all of the conversation Natsuki had with the Kyoto elder or she'd most likely be branded a traitor. She suspected that they called her that behind her back anyway. Not that it mattered much to her. She had even less desire for pack life now than she did before.

To her relief, she'd been left alone for the most part. She'd spent most of her time just sprawled out on her cabin floor, staring up at the damp wood of the ceiling. She couldn't even find comfort in prowling the surrounding area as she had before. What was she meant to be doing? Why couldn't she just forget all that had happened?

Natsuki let out a short huff and rolled over onto her side, bringing her knees up and placing the pillow over her head. She'd need to go find food soon as she hadn't eaten since the previous day but she just couldn't find the motivation to get up and leave her little haven from the world. She sighed and forced herself onto her opposite side, finding it impossible to get comfortable.

She'd need to stop sulking like this soon though. It was taking its toll on her body. She was tired more often and she'd lost some weight. Was it possible she was depressed? How would she even be able to tell anyway? Natsuki sat upright suddenly. No, she refused to be depressed. That was not going to happen to her.

Lifting herself from the floor, she idly walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside slightly. The moonlight was strong it seemed and she could see the clearing in the forest well. Nothing was moving outside so she lost interest fairly quickly.

She considered hunting but dismissed the idea almost instantly. She hadn't gone through the transformation since that time in the sewers and she had no compulsion to do so again. She decided the best course of action would be just to go into town and buy something. She wondered if she had any money lying around.

Natsuki glanced around the room, ignoring how messy it was looking, and tried to locate her wallet. As she continued scanning the various surfaces in the room, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle. Her head snapped to the left and she caught movement in her peripheral vision. A shadow sped towards the window and she instinctively fell into a roll, ending up crouched by the opposite wall.

Her fast reaction time had helped her avoid the shower of glass and an as-of-yet unidentified attacker piling into her. She let a low growl rise up at the back of her throat to serve as a warning. As her attacker steadied himself from the tumble through the window, Natsuki instantly recognised him as a vampire.

He sneered at her before pulling a knife from his belt. She found the choice of weapon unusual as she was used to going up against vampires with firearms. After all, werewolves were much easier to take down with silver-nitrate bullets than a blade. Her muscles tensed, ready to launch her into action at the vampire's first move.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt the adrenaline surge through her body. Sound from outside the cabin told Natsuki that her foe wasn't alone. _Great, _she thought, _just what I needed as a pick-me-up. _Her eyes flitted from the vampire in front of her to the messy bed near her. She'd left her pistols under the bedsheets and she hoped she'd be able to get to them in time. it would depend on her attacker's next move, however.

Without warning, the vampire lunged forward. He swung his blade forcing her to leap to the side. She was able to place the jump so she landed next to the sheets where her pistols were hidden. The almost deafening sound of wood cracking under force filled the air and she didn't waste time to look up. She knew it was her door being forced.

She made a dive for her bed, just managing to fumble for one of her guns. She got a hand around it and pulled it free, attempting to push herself into a standing position once more. She brought the pistol around on the knife-wielding vampire, who had suddenly begun to look panicked. She didn't give him a chance to react before pulling the trigger and watched as he slumped to the ground, taking a solid hit to the chest.

She didn't have enough time, however, to find the position of the other attacker as he was already upon her. She felt a force slam into her and she felt the gun slip from her fingers and heard it clamour across the ground. The bulky vampire who had grabbed her easily lifted her before throwing her against the nearest wall.

She felt the air knocked from her lungs and she landed on the floor with a whimper. Her moping had made her sloppy, she realised. Weeks prior she had been able to take on an elder and now she was being thrown around by any old vampire. She scrambled onto her knees but her attacker was already next to her. A rough hand grasped the hair on top of her head and lifted her gaze up. She was forced to take in the muscled form of the vampire, including his gloating smirk.

"Bastard," she spat, her eyes sparking with defiance.

She was yanked abruptly to her feet, causing a surge of pain to shoot across her scalp. "You're lucky you're wanted alive, mutt. But to what degree is another matter."

What did he mean? Someone was after her? If it was a vampire, why wasn't she dead already? Wouldn't it be a huge risk to capture her in comparison to killing her? She didn't have any time to ponder that though as she received a jab to the stomach. She spluttered uncontrollably as the world around her whirled for a moment.

"That's enough, Mack," came a voice from behind the burly vampire.

Once her vision cleared, Natsuki could make out a smaller vampire looking decidedly more concerned than his companion. He was standing over the corpse of their dead comrade, a deep furrow etched into his brow. The vampire holding onto her merely snorted and pulled her roughly away from the wall, causing her to stumble against him.

"Lets just get out of here and back to the estate." The smaller vampire fingered the pistol tucked into the front of his trousers as he eyed Natsuki.

"Fine," Mack grunted. "But there's no harm in having fun first, you know."

His companion shook his head and turned towards the door. "I have a bad feeling about this mission, Mack."

The burly vampire snorted again as he gripped Natsuki around the shoulders and pulled her to a full standing position. "Why?"

Mack eyed Natsuki for a while, perhaps attempting to discern if she'd be a threat in her current state. When he didn't get a reply from his friend, he turned his attention to the door. Natsuki peered over as well and was shocked to see the smaller vampire rooted in the doorway, unmoving. A muted gurgling sound reached Natsuki's ears and Mack must have heard it too as she was quickly tossed aside.

As the muscled vampire took a step towards the door, his friend fell backwards revealing what had caused the interruption. Natsuki's heart skipped a beat as she saw the familiar leather-clad form of Shizuru, her crimson blade in one hand darkened by the blood of her fellow vampire. Natsuki's eyes flitted to the crumpled body, noting the gaping wound across his abdomen.

_What the hell is going on!_

Mack had frozen in place as well now. "Wh-what..!"

Shizuru looked at him, her eyes cold and distant. It sent a shiver down Natsuki's spine even though she wasn't the one it was directed at. "It seems your friend was correct," was all she said.

She heard Mack snarl and he clenched his fists but he didn't move. He was at a disadvantage, it seemed. Shizuru had her blade and he had no weapon at all. "Elder...?"

It seemed he was just as confused as Natsuki. "My apologies but I cannot let you complete your mission." Shizuru took a step forward.

"I don't understand," Mack said hesitantly, his voice laced with panic.

Shizuru continued forward. "I dare say you don't."

"You're... betraying Lord Reito!" he took several steps backwards, his hands searching for something he could use as a weapon.

Shizuru's eyes darkened and it seemed she had given up on conversation with this vampire. In one swift motion, she closed the gap between them and struck down with her weapon, lodging the blade in Mack's neck. His eyes widened in horror before the life left them. It was a quick and surgical death. Shizuru let his body fall to the ground before pulling her blade free.

Natsuki realised it was now only her remaining and wondered if she'd be next on her list. She pushed herself back up against the wall of the cabin, finding security in the rough wood against her back. If Shizuru was going to attack her, it wouldn't be from behind.

She watched cautiously as Shizuru merely stood in her previous position, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. Natsuki's pulse quickened under her skin as she waited for the other woman to do something. She could try and get away, she supposed, but she knew all too well the kind of speed Shizuru had. If she didn't want her leaving then Natsuki wouldn't make it out the door.

Shizuru slowly turned towards her. Natsuki met the crimson gaze and she felt her chest tighten. Questions burned in her mind but she couldn't find the will to speak. A flicker of concern flashed across Shizuru's features; the first sign of emotion to show since she had appeared. Shizuru moved closer to Natsuki and kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Can Natsuki forgive me?" she spoke softly.

"Huh?" Natsuki's confusion was only growing.

"It is my fault they came," Shizuru murmured as she glanced away.

_Her fault?_ Natsuki brought a hand up to push hair out of her face. She was sure she looked incredibly bedraggled at that point. "What's going on?" she managed to ask, her strength beginning to return to her.

Shizuru's brow creased slightly. "There's no time to explain, there will be more coming."

A spark of irritation urged on Natsuki's words. "You better damn well explain. I just got used as a punching bag in my own home!"

Shizuru let out a soft sigh. "I suppose Natsuki is right but I will be brief. The Fuuka cadre holds you responsible for my actions and, as such, wish to question you on them."

Natsuki looked at the elder incredulously. "What the hell kind of crazy reasoning is that?"

"They do not believe one of their own, especially an elder, would break away from..." she paused, seeming to mull over the correct word to use. "...traditions."

What was it about this vampire that always left Natsuki in a state of confusion? She could never really get a straight answer out of her and it was infuriating. Deciding she wouldn't get much more out of Shizuru on that subject, she went back to the previous one. "Since when did they start wanting to see us alive at all?"

Shizuru cocked her head to the side a little. "I imagine that would be temporary at best."

Natsuki frowned. So, the Fuuka cadre wanted to hunt her down and Shizuru had turned up in her life again. She thought she'd never get to see her again, which she still wasn't sure how she felt about. Clenching her teeth, Natsuki forced herself up onto her feet, ignoring the pain in her gut. Shizuru peered up at her.

"That's a nasty habit you got there," Natsuki muttered. Shizuru quirked an eyebrow at her and stood herself. Natsuki started moving about the room, searching for her pistols and ammunition. "Coming to my rescue."

She heard the elder chuckle softly. "It seems I cannot resist a pretty face."

The words caused Natsuki to pause for a moment but she forced herself to continue her search and pretend as if she hadn't heard them. There Shizuru was saying things like that again. Natsuki refused to react to them, though. That would give the vampire too much pleasure.

She reached down and picked up the pistol she'd dropped earlier, checking it over quickly before moving on to rescue the other one from beneath her bedsheets. The cabin was in even more disarray now but there was nothing she could do about it. If Shizuru was right, there would be more vampires coming and it seemed they knew exactly where to find her. She wondered how they'd tracked her as it was obvious they hadn't merely stumbled upon her.

Now that she thought about it... "How did you find me?"

Shizuru had moved over to the window and was peering out into the night. "I followed them," she said as she motioned towards the dead vampires.

That didn't really give Natsuki the answers she wanted but she supposed she could ask later, when they weren't at threat from being attacked at any moment. She paused at that thought. She'd just assumed she'd go with Shizuru without hesitation. Natsuki wasn't the kind to work with anyone, let alone her natural enemy. _What is it about you..?_

"We really must be leaving now," Shizuru urged.

Natsuki nodded. "Let me gather a few things." She quickly moved around the cabin, picking up her shoulder holster and strapping it on. She slipped her pistols into the holsters and grabbed a short, dark jacket that had ended up on the floor. She patted down the pockets and was mildly amused to find her elusive wallet in one. Finally, she scooped up some spare ammo clips and looked over at Shizuru.

The Kyoto elder crouched and wiped her blade off on one of the dead vampires' shirt before moving silently outside the cabin. Natsuki gave one last glance around the place she had called home before sighing and following Shizuru.

They'd made fairly good ground together, even if they weren't used to travelling together. Natsuki often found that moving with her pack members would slow her down but Shizuru seemed to instinctively know where Natsuki would go and how fast she would do it. As such, they had cleared the forest quickly and had hit the city in no time.

Natsuki found the city unpleasant though. The amalgamation of scents and sounds almost dazed her and she yearned to be free of it as soon as they had entered. She found the stench of so many humans living together in one place disgusting and she couldn't understand why they had to make so much noise. Was it an unspoken contest or something?

She now found herself standing in the shadow of a tall building that appeared mostly abandoned. Shizuru had stopped in an alleyway and was looking up towards the roof. Natsuki followed her gaze but she wasn't sure what it was the vampire saw.

"Shizuru..?" she whispered.

The elder glanced at her before looking back up the building. "We need to get off the streets. They'll be searching and there are too many eyes out here."

Natsuki looked down the length of the alley, not sensing anyone in their immediate vicinity. Then again, with all the conflicting scents in the air it wasn't likely that she'd always be able to pick up danger if it was near. "So where are we going then?" She inwardly chastised herself for not asking that question sooner.

Shizuru pointed up to an upper floor of the building she was looking at. "These apartments are mostly deserted so we shouldn't draw much attention by staying here."

Natsuki wondered how she knew that but didn't ask; now wasn't the time. "Lead the way," was all she said.

The other woman smiled at her briefly before launching herself towards the building. Natsuki watched in surprise as Shizuru used the narrow alley as a jumping board to gain altitude. She hopped from the side of one building to the other until she reached a small metal balcony. It had probably been part of a fire escape at one point but there was no ladders connecting to it now.

Shizuru raised her eyebrows expectantly at Natsuki before holding out her hand. She was clearly too far out of reach to offer the werewolf help but Natsuki knew the kinds of games Shizuru liked to play. "I'll do it myself," Natsuki called up to her.

She turned on her heel and marched down the alley to the front of the building. She was sure she could hear Shizuru chuckling behind her back. It wasn't that she couldn't have reached the platform but she was determined not to do what Shizuru wanted. For the most part, anyway. Fleeing for her life just happened to be a coincidental shared goal.

She pushed open one of the creaky double doors that lead into the apartment building. The paint had flaked away long ago and the exposed wood was cracking badly. The entrance hallway was small, dark and silent, making Natsuki wonder if there was anyone at all living in this building. She moved carefully to the rear of the hallway, noting the staircase situated there. There didn't appear to be an elevator, though she wouldn't have trusted it anyway. She couldn't think of much worse fates than being trapped in a small box that might cause one to fall to their doom at any moment. _Unless Shizuru was in there with me, of course. That would be a complete nightmare._

She trotted up the stairs quietly, peering into the darkness for any sign of Shizuru. She half expected the vampire to jump out at her just to see the shock on her face. She listened closely as she took each measured step up the stairs but she couldn't tell if Shizuru was up ahead. The building itself was noisy enough, though. Distant banging pipes and the creaky structure filled her ears. She was sure she could make out the skittering of rodents as well.

She reached the first floor and the place where she assumed Shizuru would be. _Surely she would have waited on me, right? _Then again, Natsuki wouldn't have put it past the vampire to have her play hide and seek.

At that moment, Natsuki felt something brush up against her ear and she froze. It took her only a second to recognise Shizuru's scent. "Boo," Shizuru whispered into her ear, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Natsuki shuddered slightly. "Funny."

Shizuru pulled away and stepped in front of the werewolf. "Natsuki is no fun this evening." She swore she could hear the pout in Shizuru's voice.

Folding her arms across her chest, Natsuki leaned against the wall of the corridor and gave Shizuru a withering look. "Perhaps it's the whole running for my life thing that has ruined my sense of humour, eh?"

The other woman quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure it existed in the first place?"

Natsuki frowned and prodded Shizuru on the chest with a forefinger. "Are you trying to press my buttons again?"

A smile spread across Shizuru's face and her eyes narrowed slightly. "I would love to..."

Natsuki didn't miss the meaning at all and she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. She floundered for a moment, trying to come up with a comeback that would put the vampire in her place but Shizuru's words had staggered her. With her mind having abandoned her, she resorted to brute force. She placed her palms flat against Shizuru's shoulders and pushed her away, causing the elder to stumble backwards.

A flicker of emotion flitted across Shizuru's face before she corrected herself and peered at Natsuki. "There's no need to be so hostile. I shan't bite."

Her tone was light but Natsuki let out an unamused snort and crossed her arms again. "I don't believe that for a second," she said dismissively.

Shizuru turned away from Natsuki and stared down the corridor, seeming to scan each doorway once. "Unless Natsuki wants me to, of course," she muttered as she walked away.

This caused the werewolf's cheeks to redden again and she let out a small growl from the back of her throat. She'd almost forgotten how infuriating Shizuru could be. Almost. She didn't retort, however, since the vampire had now created some distance between the pair of them. That and she knew she wasn't likely to outwit Shizuru in a vocal battle.

Instead, she merely followed the elder down the corridor, shoving her hands into her jean pockets and trying to contain her annoyance. She watched from a distance as Shizuru paused in front of various doors before moving on. Eventually, she came to a door and glanced back at her.

"This will do," Shizuru stated simply and gripped the door handle.

To Natsuki's surprise, the door opened without any problems. Were all these apartments abandoned? The vampire disappeared through the doorway so Natsuki quickened her pace and peered into the apartment. It didn't appear as dilapidated as she expected it to be. There appeared to be a fairly thick layer of dust in the entrance hall but there were even pictures still hanging on the walls. With the door having been unlocked, she expected the apartment to be completely stripped down by looters.

She glanced up and down the corridor once before stepping into the apartment and quietly closing the door. A musty scent filled her nostrils and she could pick up the faint odour of moulding food. She wrinkled her nose in displeasure and walked further into the apartment. The first room she came across had an old single bed tucked into one corner of the room. It was barren apart from a mattress, which appeared well-used even if it hadn't been touched in a long time. There was a rickety looking wardrobe sitting against one wall as well but, apart from those two items, the room was empty.

Unless Shizuru had taken to hiding in the closet, and she clearly wasn't one to do that, the vampire wasn't in this room so Natsuki moved on. There was a bathroom on the right hand side of the corridor that was giving off some rather unpleasant smells so Natsuki decided to give it a wide berth. At the end of the hall was an open door that seemed to lead into a joint living room and kitchen. As she stepped inside, she noticed Shizuru by one of the windows, peering through the blinds at the street below.

The room was fully carpeted aside from the kitchen area, which was tiled. Natsuki eyed the old fridge cautiously and it was obvious that was where the scent of mould was coming from. There was a battered old sofa sitting at the opposite end of the room accompanied by a table and a unit where a television should have been.

Natsuki frowned. "So, remind me, why are we here again?"

Shizuru didn't turn her attention away from the window. "We don't have a destination in mind as of yet so continually running through the night won't be very effective. I thought it best we get some rest and think about our next move."

Natsuki paced across the room. "Our next move? Just what the hell is going on?"

She heard Shizuru let out a soft sigh. "That is a long story."

The werewolf's frown deepened and she threw herself down onto the old sofa, the weathered furniture creaking slightly beneath her weight. "I think I deserve to hear it," she didn't hide the frustration in her voice.

Shizuru turned to face her and Natsuki was sure she could see a weariness in those crimson eyes. The other woman moved towards her and perched on the arm of the sofa, at the opposite end to where Natsuki was seated. "It's not something that can be summarised easily, nor briefly."

Natsuki ran a hand through her hair and leant back, resting her head on the back of the sofa. "How about filling me in on the more important parts then? Like, why they're after me and not you?"

She watched as Shizuru cupped her chin in one hand and peered back at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sure they're looking for me by now as well."

"Don't try to avoid my questions."

A flicker of a smile pulled at Shizuru's lips. "Very well," she paused and straightened. "Let me ask you this then: How do you think your little conflict with the Fuuka cadre will end?"

Natsuki's brow furrowed as she took in the question. She wasn't seeing the relevance of the question. "That's not for me to think about, I leave that up to our Alpha," Natsuki answered dismissively.

"Ah, how simple things must be for you then. But I do not see Natsuki as the sheep in wolf's clothing. You are not a follower."

Shizuru's words took Natsuki by surprise. It wasn't that she was wrong that shocked her, it was the fact that she was right. She would do everything she could to break away from any kind of authority. She was a lone hunter, not a pack animal. Still, she wasn't about to concede the point to Shizuru so easily and so she just waved her hand to tell the vampire she was way off the mark.

A small chuckle reached Natsuki's ears. "As much as you may protest, I've seen it in the way you act."

Natsuki lifted her head to glare at Shizuru. "This isn't about me! Just get to point already."

Shizuru turned her head to look at the werewolf for a few long moments and Natsuki wondered what was going through her mind. Before she could ask, Shizuru spoke again. "I believe you know just as well as I that no matter how much we struggle, we will forever be locked in this war."

Natsuki sat forward and rested her forearms on her legs as she stared at the floor. Shizuru was probably right. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought it before, but Natsuki wasn't one to give up the fight either. That was the only reason she had stuck around. If it hadn't been for Mai, though, she'd probably have left the pack a long time ago.

"I grow so very tired of all of... this..." Shizuru's sadness was clear in her voice and it left Natsuki almost breathless. The weight of her words were heavy and it shocked Natsuki that Shizuru was so open about how she felt.

Natsuki looked over at the elder but her chestnut locks had tumbled over her shoulder and obscured the view of her profile. "What... do you mean?"

The sudden sound of Shizuru dropping her blade on the floor caused Natsuki to flinch and she stared down at the weapon she'd seen do so much damage. "The fighting... the bloodshed... it is an exhausting old existence."

Natsuki pressed her lips together firmly, thoughts racing through her mind. It would never have occurred to her that a vampire would be tired of killing. Wasn't it instinctual to them? She wasn't really sure how to respond to what was being said.

"Through the eons I've protected my cadre, and I would do anything to ensure their safety, but there comes a time when one has to look inwardly. Nothing I have ever done since joining the Kyoto cadre has been for myself. Should I really sacrifice everything to ensure the survival of my kindred, including my own happiness?"

Natsuki wasn't entirely sure the question was meant for her but she was feeling awkward at having not replied yet so she attempted to interject. "Don't you find happiness in knowing they're safe?"

Shizuru's head dipped for a moment before she turned to look at Natsuki once more. There were raw emotions swimming in those eyes and it was overpowering to stare into them, yet the werewolf couldn't tear her gaze away. "I... don't know. Perhaps I had grown too complacent in my long life, believing that the cadre was the only purpose in it."

It was odd having a conversation at all with a vampire, let alone an elder who was doubting herself. It was surreal. Natsuki felt her brow furrow. "So what?"

Shizuru blinked blankly at her. "What?"

"So if you're not happy, do something about it? How is this my problem? I'm not some agony aunt you can run to when you fall out with your vamp buddies," Natsuki blurted out, a sudden irritation overcoming her. Here her life was in danger and Shizuru was talking about her own problems.

Shizuru's gaze dropped and she stood, facing slightly away from Natsuki. "I apologise."

Natsuki let out a frustrated breath and stood as well, reaching out for the other woman without thinking. She stopped herself before touching Shizuru's back. "Look, this is all too much for me. Weeks ago you turned everything upside down for me and now you're doing the same again. I don't know what to think or feel any more."

She could see the elder stiffen slightly as she spoke. "Do not think you are alone there, Natsuki."

Natsuki couldn't help but shiver as she heard her name spoken in such a low tone. She wasn't sure how to interpret those words though. "What are you trying to accomplish by doing all this? You should have just let me be captured and gone back to your normal life. If you can call that normal."

"Perhaps." She'd been the one to suggest it but hearing Shizuru agree with her made her stomach knot. "That would have been easier, at least."

"Then why didn't you!" Natsuki demanded.

Shizuru turned slowly to face her again and Natsuki felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze. "I... couldn't let you suffer for my actions."

Natsuki shook her head, not satisfied with that answer. "I'm a Lycan, what does it matter what happens to me?"

A small crease appeared on Shizuru's brow and Natsuki wondered if she was getting frustrated with this conversation as well. "Natsuki is more than that," she murmured.

Natsuki still didn't get it. It was more that she couldn't understand what Shizuru was saying rather than Shizuru's vague answers that was annoying her. Shizuru seemed to easily read between the lines or pick up on subtle hints, whereas Natsuki felt like she needed everything explained in detail to her.

Shizuru must have noticed the confusion in Natsuki, as she went on. "You were the first Lycan I saw as... an equal, the first to intrigue me, the first I wanted to remain alive. I had never wished for the extermination of all werewolves but if they had ever crossed my kin I had no compunctions about killing them."

Natsuki didn't know what to make of that. It gave her a certain sense of satisfaction to hear it but also confused and angered her. "I don't understand. Why..?"

Chestnut locks bounced lightly as Shizuru slowly shook her head. "I don't know, Natstuki."

Reaching up with one hand, Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck, trying to knead the tension out of it. She couldn't deal with this, not all in one go. She needed time to mull it over and come to her own conclusions. But that wasn't about to happen at that moment. She just hoped Shizuru wasn't expecting any kind of answers out of her.

Shizuru waved a hand, as if fanning the current mood away. "Anyway, in answer to your initial question, it seems that my peers didn't like the change in me. They looked to blame you rather than me but I haven't given them much choice now. They'll be looking for both of us."

"I see," Natsuki replied. "What will they do with you if they catch you?"

"That rather depends on who gets to me first," she stated. "If certain factions within the Fuuka cadre reach me, then I can probably look forward to a public execution for betraying our beliefs. If I'm found by Reito's people, then I imagine the punishment won't be so... final."

Was it really possible that the vampires would kill one of their own elders? Then again, she had no idea how the hierarchy worked in the cadres. They were probably an overly ambitious bunch. "What about your own people?"

Shizuru shook her head. "They are mostly in Kyoto. Those that accompanied me here will have been placed under house arrest just as I was. There's no way they can communicate with the rest of my cadre. Reito's smart, he won't risk a civil war at this point."

"Jeez, this is getting serious."

Shizuru offered her an apologetic smile. "My apologies, Natsuki, I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

Natsuki ignored her attempt at levity. "I can't really deal with all this now, you know. Let me sleep on it, okay?"

Shizuru fell silent for a while and Natsuki shuffled uncomfortably on the spot as she waited for a response. "Very well. Natsuki should get some rest."

She eyed the vampire warily. "What about you?"

Shizuru glanced to the doorway on the other side of the room. "I... must deal with my own needs. I request that Natsuki does not follow me."

Narrowing her eyes, Natsuki instantly became suspicious. "Just what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

Shizuru stepped closer and Natsuki resisted the urge to back up in response. "Please, just honour this wish."

The words seemed final to Natsuki so she reluctantly nodded. "Fine." She had no intention of doing so, however. No matter what had been said, Shizuru was still a vampire.

"Thank you," Shizuru uttered softly, and made for the hallway. "Take the bed, if you wish. I will be back before sunrise."

_Of course you will,_ she inwardly mused, _I'm not that ignorant about your kind._ She allowed the elder a decent amount of time to leave the building before making her own way out into the night. The chill air only worsened her mood and aggravated the suspicion that was churning in her gut. Part of her wanted to trust Shizuru but she doubted she'd ever fully be able to, no matter what she did. Vampires were her enemy. There was no getting around it.

* * *

_**Extra Note:** It was pointed out that some punctuation was missing in this chapter, and thanks to those that pointed it out I now know there's a problem when converting a Google Documents file to a Word file. I didn't check through the entire document and it appears to have missed out certain symbols, such as hyphens and question marks. Now I'll have to read through each chapter entirely once I've converted it to ensure there are no mistakes. I went through this one and hopefully added all the missing question marks and breaks in. D: _


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Letting**

**Part Two**

_**Disclaimer: **__Usual nonsense - I don't own the borrowed characters contained within this work of fiction, etc., etc._

_**Notes**__; I just wanted to say thank you to the community for welcoming be back so wonderfully. I've missed you guys. :)_

_

* * *

_

The heavy, sweat-laden air clung to Natsuki's nostrils and she had to fight against her own gag reflex. She hated places like this but following the trail of Shizuru had brought her here. It hadn't been far from the apartment building they'd taken refuge in but she hadn't heard the dull thumping coming from within until she was outside the entrance to it.

_Pandora's Box._ That had been the name above the door. Natsuki had rolled her eyes at the lack of creativity but she didn't expect much from night clubs. This one seemed just like any other; full of half-naked, writhing bodies, too much alcohol and not enough self-control. Now she was amongst them, fending off the occasional proposition and ignoring the ridiculous things Humans did to reel in a mate.

She hadn't found any sign of Shizuru yet, however, and she had started to wonder if her nose had been wrong. She peered through the throng of bodies and noticed a flash of black leather at the far end of the bar. Her pulse quickened as she recognised the coat's owner. She slowly made her way through the crowd, her gaze focused on Shizuru.

Something was off, though. Natsuki could sense it. Shizuru seemed intent on something, her eyes not budging from where they looked. Natsuki followed the gaze and found a young woman standing there. She was clad in a light blue cocktail dress, her dark hair falling down around her shoulders. She was currently walking away from a thoroughly perplexed man who attempted to stop her from leaving only to be pushed away.

_What's going on? _She watched as the woman moved straight towards Shizuru, whose gaze still hadn't shifted. Natsuki felt a pang in her chest as she watched the events unfold before her. Her eyes narrowed as she watched an alluring smile pull at Shizuru's lips and she reached out for the approaching woman. The elder took one of the woman's hands into her own and pulled her closer.

Natsuki's breath caught in her throat. _What the hell..? _She watched in growing discomfort as the woman in the blue dress pressed herself up against Shizuru and the vampire's arms wrapped around the slim body without hesitation. Her chest tightened and the back of her eyes burned as the anger rose up inside of her. She took a step forward, intent on giving Shizuru a piece of her mind.

Just as she moved, however, Shizuru pulled away from the other woman and pulled her away from the bar. The woman in blue allowed herself to be tugged along without any reluctance whatsoever. Natsuki followed them as quickly as she could, having to side step several dancers and drunken clubbers. She soon found herself standing in front of a fire exit.

Noticing the door was ajar; she pushed on it and slipped out into the alleyway beyond. The door closed with a dull thud but she barely registered it. She stared down the gloomy alley, her eyes fixed on the scene before her. She could feel her mouth grow dry as she watched Shizuru and the woman she had left with in a tight embrace.

Shizuru had the other woman pressed against the brickwork of the club, her body pressed against hers. Natsuki clenched her fists as she noted the woman's hands entangled in soft, chestnut locks. _Why is she doing this? Why would she say those things and come here and do... this?_

As she took in the image of Shizuru nuzzling the woman's neck, something dawned upon her. Her eyes widened and she stumbled down the alley towards the pair. Puddles of water made her approach obvious and she halted several meters away from the pair, watching in shock as Shizuru lifted her head. Blood trickled down her chin from her lip, the colour matched only by her eyes, which now mirrored what Natsuki was feeling.

"Shizuru..." was all she could muster, her throat tightening as she spoke.

A pained expression briefly flickered across the vampire's face before she lowered the woman in her arms to the damp ground, leaning her against the wall. The woman's head lolled forwards and Natsuki could smell the sharp metallic scent of blood in the air. Wiping the blood from her chin with one finger and popping it into her mouth, Shizuru took a step towards Natsuki.

Her stomach lurched. "What... what are you doing?"

"It was a simple request. I asked that you not follow me. Why couldn't you just do that?" Shizuru's voice was level and Natsuki wondered how she could keep her cool so easily.

Natsuki snarled. "You're a vampire; I can't trust you just like that. With good reason too, apparently!" She motioned to the woman slumped against the wall.

Shizuru didn't even look at her recent prey. "Natsuki... I must feed."

Natsuki felt the anger fall from her slightly as she realised that Shizuru was only doing what came naturally to her. There was still that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach though; that made her feel uneasy. "Why like this? Why... her?" she muttered as she continued to stare at the woman in the blue dress.

Shizuru moved closer again but Natsuki didn't pull away. She sensed the vampire reach a hand out for her. "Is Natsuki... jealous?"

Natsuki slapped Shizuru's hand away angrily and glared at her. "No! I'm disgusted!"

Shizuru held her hand in front of her for a moment, staring down at it. "I didn't drain her completely. She will survive."

Natsuki looked back at the woman on the ground in surprise. If she concentrated enough she could just make out the slight rise and fall of her chest, albeit minutely. Why hadn't she sensed it earlier? _Damn you, Shizuru. _Why did things like this always happen around the Kyoto elder?

"But I don't think that is what truly upset Natsuki tonight," Shizuru's voice broke through her internal questioning. The vampire was close again but she didn't reach out for Natsuki this time. "I can practically taste it on you."

Natsuki shuddered and pressed herself up against the brick wall in an attempt to gain more distance between them but also to steady herself. "W-what?"

Shizuru leaned in, her gaze dropping to skim over Natsuki before coming back up to meet emerald eyes. "What you felt when you saw us together."

Natsuki shook her head with uncertainty. "As I said, that was disgust."

Shizuru quirked an eyebrow and placed a hand to the right of Natsuki's head. "Really..?" She reached out with her free hand and brushed her fingertips against the fabric of Natsuki's vest at her stomach. "Disgust comes from here."

Natsuki shivered slightly and swallowed down the lump in her throat. "So?"

The vampire trailed her fingertips upwards, disturbing the cotton only slightly as she went before coming to rest her palm against Natsuki's sternum. "This is where your feelings stem from. Natsuki's heart is pounding."

She felt as though she couldn't breathe, as if Shizuru's hand was a ton weight on her chest. Her mouth felt suddenly dry and she licked her lips in an attempt to moisten them. "You're wrong."

Shizuru cocked her head to one side slightly. "Am I?" she asked, her voice dropping to a low purr.

Natsuki clenched her jaw, attempting to gain some semblance of control over her body once more. "Yes, dammit," she hissed through her teeth.

Darkened crimson eyes dropped again, a yearning in them Natsuki had never seen before. It caused a heat to prickle at her skin and the muscles in her stomach to tighten. Long lashes fell down over those eyes and, when Shizuru opened her eyes again, Natsuki saw no hint of any emotion. Shizuru pushed herself off of the wall and turned before walking slowly down the alley.

"You're just walking away?" The question was out of Natsuki's mouth before she could stop it.

Shizuru paused but didn't look back. "That is what Natsuki wishes, is it not?"

Was it? _Of course it is! _But the aching in her chest wasn't entirely convincing her. She decided to ignore it again. She was good at that by now. She leaned her head back against the brickwork and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to clear her mind. Shizuru's scent still lingered in the air around her but so did her victim's blood.

"I shall return to the apartment. If you cannot stand to ally yourself with me any further then you need not sleep there tonight," Shizuru stated. "I do hope you are there when I wake, though." With that said, Shizuru left the alley and disappeared onto the street.

* * *

Natsuki stared up at the sky, watching as the clouds drifted by lazily, obscuring her view of the fading sun. She stood there motionless, merely enjoying the sensation of the wind brushing against her and the daylight on her face. This was her haven. She could find the time to think things through without the presence of Shizuru during these hours. She didn't have to worry about vampires leaping out at her. It allowed her the luxury of relaxing.

She'd spent most of the day just going over everything in her head. It was a confusing mess of questions and half-answers but she felt better for having the time alone, nonetheless. It was getting late though and she'd have to make a decision about returning to the apartment or not soon. That was something she hadn't been able to figure out yet.

She didn't trust Shizuru. Even after the vampire had saved her life several times she still couldn't bring herself to relinquish that part of herself. _I can't even trust my own pack, how the hell am I meant to trust a vampire? _She did, however, respect the elder. She had lived for a long time, possibly centuries, and survived. That wasn't easy. Plus, she was able to get the better of Natsuki quite easily so she was clearly skilled and strong. There was no denying that.

If she had a chance of escaping the Fuuka cadre, her best chance was with Shizuru. If everything she said was true. She couldn't rule out the possibility that this was all some elaborate manipulation. Vampires did love to play with peoples' minds. But, as much as she disliked their kin, she couldn't bring herself to hate Shizuru. _There's just something about her..._

She just couldn't figure out what the allure was, and that frustrated her. For that reason alone, she should probably walk away. Being inexplicably drawn to a person, particularly an enemy, was never a good sign. It likely wouldn't end well either.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Natsuki glanced down the street in the direction of the apartment building where Shizuru was likely sleeping. _What should I do? _It was then that she noticed movement outside the front of the building. She narrowed her eyes and tried to get a better look at whoever was there. She could just make out the form of several men dressed in dark suits.

Her eyes widened. _Oh no..._ Before she could even think about what to do, she had launched herself into a run towards the apartment. _Shizuru..._ She sped down the street but the men had already disappeared into the building. _I won't get there in time! _Panic tightened the muscles in her chest and questions burned in her mind. _How did Searrs find us? Why are they targetting us? Is there anyone who isn´t out for our blood?_

She threw open the entrance door to the apartment, not caring if the Searrs men heard her or not. If they were distracted by her then perhaps they wouldn't reach Shizuru before she could. She looked towards the stairs but there was no sign of the men but could pick up their scents. She could make out the distinct odour of shoe polish and gunpowder.

Due to the darkness, she decided a quieter approach would be more advantageous for her so she tried to remain as silent as possible as she took the steps two at a time. Her agility allowed her to do this successfully and she was satisfied that the intruders wouldn't know she was behind them. Unless they'd heard her enter the building, of course. She paused by the doorway to the floor that housed Shizuru's temporary sleeping place.

Pressing herself against the wall, Natsuki peeked around the door frame, her heightened vision quickly making out the form of two men in the hall. There had been more though, so where were they? She didn't have time to think about that though, time was of the essence. She moved quickly, slipping into the hallway and surging towards the two men, keeping as low to the ground as she could. The last thing she wanted at that moment was for them to see her silhouette. Even so, crawling around wasn't an option, she needed speed.

She closed the distance between them quickly and without the men taking notice. When she was only a few meters away, she launched herself into the air, piling knees-first into her target's lower back. He cried out in surprise and pain as he tumbled across the dusty flooring. She rolled into a crouching position and used the momentum to propel herself at the second man, who was now pulling a pistol from his jacket. They both fell to the ground, Natsuki on top of her prey.

She lifted herself and quickly brought a fist down on the man's cheek, snapping his head around to meet the floor. He instantly lost consciousness. She didn't have time to check on the other Searrs agent's condition so she just pushed herself up into a run and headed for the apartment. When she reached the door, she found it open and her pulse quickened further in panic. If they were already inside, then what had happened to Shizuru? Would they really be able to sneak up on her? She knew the vampire was meant to be sleeping but, she realised, she had no idea how vampires slept. Suddenly images from old black and white movies entered her head, of coffins and deep slumber. _That can't be right._

Hurrying down the hallway, she nearly piled into the door that led into the living room. It was closed. Before she could enter, she felt a presence behind her. She instinctively ducked and something thudded off of the wood in front of her. She spun around and lashed out reactively with one leg, sweeping the Searrs agent off of his feet. She brought her elbow down onto the man's stomach and he folded up in pain. _Where did he come from? _Her eyes went immediately to the bedroom. Was Shizuru sleeping there?

She hopped over the groaning man's body and burst into the room. It was empty. _Where is she?_ Giving the room a once over before heading back out, she intentionally stepped on the Searrs agent's stomach and used him as a minor spring board. She heard the air forced from his body as she used her momentum to force the living room door open. It swung violently, slamming against the wall noisily. She landed in a crouch on the carpet, her eyes hurriedly scanning the room.

The Searrs agents had made it into the room already and there appeared to be three of them. She spotted Shizuru sat, all-too-calmly, on the couch, one leg crossed over her other. _What the..?_ The intruders couldn't help but notice her entrance and two of them had pistols aimed at her in seconds. The final agent continued to point his own weapon at Shizuru. Crimson eyes found hers then, and Natsuki could see only a hint of amusement there.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss. Kuga," the man who had his weapon pointed at Shizuru spoke coolly.

_He knows who I am? _Her confusion was only growing and it didn't look like things were going to get explained any time soon. She gave Shizuru a questioning look but the vampire only offered her a slight shrug. She brought herself up to her full height slowly, being careful not to provoke the intruders. She had her pistols hidden under her jacket but she didn't think she'd be able to get any shots off without endangering either herself or Shizuru. Besides, if this man knew her name then it was likely he knew what weapons she was carrying.

"This makes my job so much easier, thank you for your cooperation," he said without turning to look at her.

"You mind explaining what exactly I'm being so helpful with?" she questioned.

The Searrs agent, who had short cut blonde hair, let out a small chuckle. "That wouldn't be terribly wise of me, would it?"

"Oh, I don't know. You appear to be the kind of man who loves to talk," Shizuru murmured with an even tone, a slight smile on her face.

"That's enough out of you!" he snapped. It was the first sign of his cool slipping that Natsuki had seen. Why was he so hostile towards Shizuru and not her?

Natsuki took the opportunity while he was distracted to quickly assess her situation. The two goons focused on her seemed skillful enough in the use of their firearms, although it was hard to say when she hadn't seen them in action. She hoped she wouldn't have to though. They did appear somewhat inexperienced though and she could pick up on the subtle nervous twitches coming from the agent on the left. The guy on the right didn't seem overly confident either. Blondie, however, looked like the kind of man who's be in charge. He was the one she had to worry about.

He glanced over his shoulder at Natsuki for only a moment before focusing on Shizuru once more. "We won't keep you waiting long, ladies, I assure you." He sounded in complete control of the situation once more.

Natsuki noticed the quick shift in Shizuru's gaze from Blondie to her and back again. _Is she trying to tell me something? Was that some form of signal? _She realised she'd not be able to figure that out since she hadn't fought with the vampire enough to know how she'd act in every situation. She'd need to play it by instinct alone, she figured.

At that moment, Blondie slipped his free hand into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a cellular phone. He flipped it open and keyed in a number before placing it against his ear. Natsuki continued to watch him, staying alert for the moment when he'd become too distracted to notice her initial attack. There was silence for a while before Natsuki could hear the low buzz of the connected call.

"Stage one is complete, sir." A pause. "Yes, sir. No problems at all." Another pause. "Both are subdued." _Who is he talking to? "_She is in front of me, sir." Blondie looked pointedly at Shizuru before lowering the phone and holding it out to her.

Shizuru quirked an eyebrow at him before taking the offered phone. She didn't greet who was on the other end but it seemed they had started talking anyway. Natsuki watched as a crease appeared between Shizuru's eyebrows and her jaw tightened. _Who can get that kind of reaction out of her? _

"We had a deal," Shizuru finally spoke, her tone icy. _Deal? What deal?_ Natsuki was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this. She watched closely as Shizuru's top lip twitched ever so slightly. She was clearly not happy about something. "You may try if you wish," she said after another pause.

With that, Shizuru passed the phone back to Blondie, thoughts troubling those ruddy eyes. The Searrs agent snatched it from her hand and placed it back against his ear, the aim of his pistol not wavering. Natsuki hadn't seen an opening yet and she was getting worried time was running out for them. Their intent was fairly obvious, but why did they want to kill them?

"Yes, sir." With that, Blondie closed the phone and dropped it back into his pocket. "Seems your little chat didn't make him very happy," he said to Shizuru.

She gave him a withering look but that only proved to amuse him. "Before we continue, tell me, how did you find us?"

_Continue? _Blondie chuckled and wagged a finger at Shizuru. "Now, now, do you think me the type to give away valuable information in the face of your inevitable demise?"

The elder shrugged. "If your assessment of the situation is, indeed, correct then what harm would it do?"

Natsuki saw Blondie tighten his grip on his pistol. She could see the faint glow of the UV bullets, even through the handle of the weapon. "I'll be counting those chickens after they've hatched, vampire."

A smile tugged at one corner of Shizuru's mouth. "If you wish."

_What's she planning? If she gets hit by even one of those bullets, she's dead._ That thought reminded Natsuki of what Shizuru had done for her weeks previously. She'd taken bullets meant for her and saved her life in the process. From her position, however, there was no way Natsuki could do the same for Shizuru.

One of the other agents spoke up now. "You're pretty calm for someone who's about to die." Natsuki could hear the slight quiver in his voice. Was Shizuru's demeanour unnerving him?

"I'm not," Shizuru said, looking directly at him.

The eye contact caused him to draw his attention away from Natsuki and she knew that was the best chance she was going to get. She glanced to the other Searrs agent who was still eyeing her but he appeared distracted by the conversation. She chose to target him and dropped to one knee, quickly pulling out one of her pistols and firing off a round.

The suited man went down before he could even react and Blondie whirled around, a gleam of panic in his eyes. Shizuru took that opportunity to surge from the couch and knock him aside. Even from her position, she moved so quickly he didn't even know he was behind him until he was on the floor. Natsuki didn't have the time to worry about what Shizuru was doing, however, as the remaining agent was aiming his pistol right at her.

A shot rang out and she attempted to dodge it. She felt a sharp sting across the side of her neck and she winced, realising that had been a narrow escape. The force of the clip knocked her off-balance, though, and she stumbled to the side, a hand coming up to clutch at the wound. The Searrs agent fumbled with the weapon, surprised he had missed. Before Natsuki could raise her arm to retaliate, a blur of red swept across her vision and her attacker screamed out in pain.

Natsuki looked on in shock as she saw his weapon arm fall limply to the floor before quickly being followed by him. Shizuru stood just beside where he had, blade in hand, Natsuki had no idea where she'd gotten it from but she'd had no hesitance about slicing the Searrs agent's arm clean off. She wasn't sure whether she should be thankful or sickened. She knew elders could be ruthless and it was for Natsuki's sake, so she forced the thoughts from her mind. They were still in danger, after all.

"Going to die, that is," Shizuru whispered to the fallen agent and it took Natsuki a while to realise she was finishing the sentence she'd started earlier.

Shizuru peered over her shoulder and Natsuki followed her gaze to where Blondie was scrambling across the floor to reach his dropped weapon. Shizuru walked slowly towards him, her blade hovering above the ground. Natsuki wondered if she was merely toying with him or she wanted her to take care of it. Not wanting to take the risk, Natsuki slipped around Shizuru and brought her foot down on top of the firearm before Blondie could close his fingers around it.

"Ara, Natsuki is spoiling my fun," came Shizuru's playful voice.

Natsuki shot her a warning look. "This isn't play time."

Shizuru merely shrugged and looked back at Blondie, who was now looking extremely terrified and vulnerable without his weapon. His body was visibly shaking and he peered up at Natsuki, a silent plea in his eyes. She clenched her jaw. She may not have been as ruthless as Shizuru but he had attacked them and tried to kill them; he had chosen his fate.

The leather-clad figure of Shizuru loomed above the last Searrs agent and Natsuki couldn't help but feel a little pity for him. He deserved his fate, for sure, but his final moments must have been terrifying for him. "So, tell me, how did you find us?"

Blondie pushed himself up into a sitting position and backed up till he met the wall of the living room. Shizuru moved with him. "There's no way I'm telling you anything." His words were defiant but his voice gave away the fear he felt.

"That is a shame. After I asked nicely too." Shizuru tilted her head to one side as she spoke.

Narrowing his eyes, Blondie glared with resolve at her. "You should just kill me and get it over with, I won't say a word!"

A soft chuckle filled the room and Natsuki could see the perspiration beginning to collect on Blondie's skin. "Kill you? Now why would I do that? I want that information, after all."

Fear and concern flashed across Blondie's face. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Shizuru smiled pleasantly at him. "You can either tell me now, or I can turn you and have you become my thrall. Either way is fine, but I'd rather not insult my poor taste buds with your blood." Her tone was casual but the meaning behind them was enough to send a shiver down Natsuki's spine. She was just glad they weren't facing off against one another this time.

Blondie's face visibly paled. Natsuki could tell he was going over his options and perhaps trying to figure out if Shizuru was bluffing or not. Was it really preferable that he die rather than give them the information? "F-fine..."

Shizuru's smile widened. "Good human."

Blondie cleared his throat and tugged at his collar nervously with one hand, loosening the black tie there a little. "You... really have no idea who gave us the information?"

The elder's pleasant demeanour faded with his words. "Would I be asking if I did?"

The shift in Shizuru appeared to make Blondie thing twice about trying to take advantage of the fact that he had knowledge she needed. He sat there, shuffling uncomfortably for a few moments before answering. "I... I suppose not."

"Time is of the essence, we do not have all night for you to get around to telling us."

Blondie glanced behind them, towards his fallen comrades, before dropping his gaze and clenching his fists. "It was your own damned people!" he blurted out.

Natsuki saw the surprise flicker across Shizuru's face. "Who?" was all she asked.

"Those filthy beasts up at the Kanzaki Estate approached us with your location. It was a freebie even." He let out a twisted laugh after pausing. "They must really hate you to come to us!"

Shizuru's grip tightened on her weapon. "Why... why would they?"

Blondie seemed to forget about the dangerous situation he was in and was speaking with a mocking tone. "Aren't all you bloodsuckers the same? Lots of backstabbing and power trips."

Shizuru reached out in a blur of motion and grabbed the Searrs agent by his tie, yanking his to his feet. She held him here, their faces only inches apart. He looked stunned, obviously not expecting her to react to his words. "Either you know or you don't, which is it?" Natsuki could hear the tension in her voice now, which was definitely unexpected.

Blondie shook his head quickly. "N-no, I don't."

With that said, Shizuru tossed him aside as if he was a doll. He tumbled across the carpet and whimpered. As if he was no longer a threat, Shizuru turned her back on him and looked at Natsuki. Her crimson eyes seemed cloudier now, and Natsuki wondered what she was thinking. She nodded towards the door and started moving towards it. The werewolf looked after her in confusion. Was she just going to leave him alive? She didn't stop when Natsuki didn't follow so she decided to take the matter into her own hands.

She paced over to where Blondie was huddled. He cautiously looked up at her, shaking pathetically in fear. "Please..." he begged, obviously expecting the worse. She glowered at him before bringing a foot down hard on the side of his head. He lost consciousness immediately and slumped to the floor. _That's better._ She guessed he would be out for a few hours so that gave them enough time to get out of the area. _Just to be sure..._ She crouched and fished the phone out of his pocket, easily crushing it in her grip. She tossed the broken equipment aside and jogged to catch up with Shizuru.

She found the vampire out in the hallway, eyeing the empty corridor. _Wait, empty? "_Shit," she cursed under her breath but Shizuru picked up on it.

The vampire approached her, a questioning look in her eyes. "Natsuki..?"

Embarrassed by her carelessness, Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck. "There were more agents out here. Looks like I didn't put them down hard enough." The motion from her rubbing caught the wound where her neck curved into her shoulder and she grimaced from the sudden pain.

Shizuru didn't miss that reaction either and her brow furrowed slightly. "Natsuki is hurt?"

Quickly removing her hand and shaking her head, Natsuki tried to deflect the vampire's attention away. "No, no, I'm fine. We have to get out of here; there may be more on their way."

That didn't even come close to working on the elder. Shizuru didn't try to persuade her with words; instead she placed her blade against the wall and grasped the collar of Natsuki's jacket.

"O-oi," Natsuki protested but Shizuru ignored it, She pulled the jacket aside quickly and leaned in to inspect her neck. The werewolf felt like they were stuck in that position for a while but she guessed only moments had passed. The tickle of Shizuru's breath on her skin forced a shiver to creep down her back and the sudden air on her wound caused it to sting further.

"You're... bleeding..." Shizuru's words were breathy and she pulled back slowly. Natsuki stared into darkened eyes and she was sure her skin had flushed ever-so-slightly. _Is that even possible?_

Natsuki swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. "It's just a scratch," she muttered. Shizuru's eyes went to her neck once more and she continued to stare, her grip tightening on Natsuki's jacket as she did. _Does she want to drink?_ That thought made her feel uneasy.

As if sensing the uneasiness, Shizuru dropped her gaze but didn't pull away any further. "We should get that seen to."

Natsuki lifted a hand to grip Shizuru's forearm. "No, there's no time."

Shizuru looked back at her. "Then we must make time. Or do you forget who chase us? If I can smell your blood then so can they."

Her grip loosened on Shizuru's arm slightly as she realised the vampire was right. "Okay..."

Shizuru nodded once before stepping back. She picked up her weapon before lightly gripping Natsuki's hand and pulling her towards the apartment they had just fled from. The coolness of Shizuru's skin against the heated flesh of her hand brought her full attention to it. She stared down at their hands as she allowed herself to be guided into the bathroom of the apartment. She briefly wondered why they were there before Shizuru motioned for her to take a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

Natsuki watched as Shizuru repeated her earlier action of placing her blade against the wall before the vampire started rummaging through a cupboard at eye-level. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling and it swayed slightly now, causing the shadows in the room to dance from side to side. She followed them for a while as Shizuru tried to find what she needed. Before long, the vampire approached her with a small box clutched in her hands.

Shizuru opened the box to reveal a few basic medical supplies. The elder took out the gauze, medical tape and a tube of disinfectant. Natsuki thought she was taking her medical attention a bit far but arguing with the other woman was futile. So she merely sat there and let Shizuru take care of it. Placing the items beside Natsuki on the edge of the bath, the vampire motioned for her to take off her jacket. Natsuki eyed the other woman for a moment, looking for any mischievous glints or teasing smiles, but Shizuru's expression remained neutral.

She slipped the jacket off and hung it over the bath's rim before looking back at the vampire. "Shizuru?"

"Hm?" she responded as she sorted out the medical items beside Natsuki.

"That thing about biting people and them become a thrall... Is that true?" she found herself asking, without putting any thought into it. She decided it was better to fill the air with stupid questions than to sit in uncomfortable silence.

Shizuru stopped what she was doing and peered at Natsuki out of the corner of her eye. A smirk worked its way onto her face and she leaned in close to the werewolf. "Why? Would Natsuki like to become my thrall?"

_Of course she would..._ She leaned back a bit, away from the other woman, and rolled her eyes. "I can't get a serious answer out of you, can I?"

The smirk faded a little. "That would depend on the question."

_What does she mean by that? _"How about you just answer this one for now?"

Shizuru let the smirk return to her lips. "I lied."

Natsuki's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "That was one hell of a bluff."

A soft laugh escaped Shizuru's mouth and Natsuki caught a glimpse of her teeth. Up close, they didn't look all that different to anyone else's, apart from the sharper and slightly longer incisors. But it wasn't all that noticeable. Perhaps that was how they could pass through human society so easily. Shizuru seemed to notice where her attention had gone and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Uh..." she mumbled, realising how it might have looked. "Let's get a move on."

The playful gleam in Shizuru's eyes told Natsuki that she had no intention of letting it go, however. "Is Natsuki interested in something?"

The werewolf looked off to the side with an irritated scowl. "No. Just get on with it."

She heard Shizuru sigh but didn't believe it to be a real one. "Very well."

Natsuki felt Shizuru pull away and she followed her movement, watching as she ran the single tap in the standalone sink. Natsuki was surprised there was still running, and clean, water in the building. The elder soaked up some of the water in a bandage she had retrieved from the medical supplies and walked back over to Natsuki. Carefully, Shizuru pulled the strap of Natsuki's vest aside and dabbed at the skin of her neck with the bandage. The werewolf shivered at the feeling of cool water on her skin. Shizuru took care not to hurt her as she cleaned the wound thoroughly. Placing the now stained bandage aside, the vampire picked up the disinfectant and looked at her patient.

"This might sting a bit," she warned.

Natsuki frowned. "I'm not a child," she said bluntly.

Shizuru smiled at her. "Of course, but I think it only fair I give you a decent warning."

Natsuki wanted to see the wound, to see what Shizuru was making such a fuss over but she wouldn't be able to see it without a mirror. From how it felt, she didn't consider it much more than a scratch and, even with Shizuru's concerns about the scent of blood, it wasn't necessary to take so much time cleaning it. "Thanks, I guess."

The other woman, then, set about finishing her task. She used another bandage to soak up some disinfectant and then patted at the wound with it. She was right, it did sting, but Natsuki ensured she didn't give that fact away. Shizuru then placed a clean square of gauze over her skin and taped it down. She stepped away from Natsuki, her job done. Natsuki regarded her for a moment, attempting to read her expression but not having much luck doing so.

"Thanks, Shizuru," she mumbled.

Shizuru raised her eyebrows slightly but didn't say anything. It wasn't like her to resist the opportunity to toy with her so Natsuki wondered why she'd held that in. She continued to watch as Shizuru collected the leftover medical supplies and replaced them in the box. She tossed the used bandages in the bath behind Natsuki. Once she was done, Shizuru seemed to notice her dirtied hands. Her fingertips had traces of red upon them and Natsuki realised it was her blood. The vampire stood there staring at it for several long moments before turning and washing her hands in the sink.

She forcibly scrubbed at her fingers and Natsuki grew concerned she was going to hurt herself. The werewolf's brow furrowed as she continued to notice Shizuru's behaviour. "You really hold yourself back, don't you?"

She saw Shizuru stiffen slightly and stop what she was doing. She turned off the tap but didn't turn to face Natsuki. "What do you mean?"

Natsuki stood and rolled her right arm in a large circle, ensuring the medical tape wouldn't pull on her skin if she had to move suddenly. "I could tell you wanted to taste it."

"Natsuki, I..." she trailed off.

The werewolf took a step towards Shizuru. "It's not like you can help your nature though, right?"

Shizuru sighed, and this time it was genuine. "After centuries of holding myself back, I've gotten used to it. I've gone weeks without feeding before; not through choice, of course. But..." she paused, searching for the right words. "I remember so vividly your taste in my mouth, your blood sustaining me. It was invigorating and so very addictive. I can't say whether that is because you are a Lycan as I've never fed from one before, or if it was just you..."

Natsuki's heart stammered in her chest at Shizuru's words. "I..."

"Nothing tasted quite the same after that and in the weeks I spent away from you, it only worsened the thoughts that had been plaguing me in Kyoto. Perhaps this is all transference though and I only believe you to be... different. I may just be forcing all my hopes onto you."

The honesty shocked Natsuki but it was the sadness lacing those words that had her holding her breath. She wasn't sure how to interpret those doubts of Shizuru's though. _Are you just giving me a way out? _She reached out to touch Shizuru's back but hesitated. It was true she felt drawn to this woman but should she act on it? _What would it mean if I did?_ _What do I do?_ She forced the questions away and closed the remaining distance between her hand and Shizuru.

The vampire stiffened again at the contact. "It doesn't matter now, does it?" Natsuki almost whispered.

Shizuru hesitantly turned, taking holding of the arm that had reached out for her. Emotion flooded her eyes now and Natsuki found herself behind drawn deeper into them. "Natsuki..."

Deciding she should probably explain that, she allowed her hand to slip into Shizuru's, her stomach fluttering at the action. "We've already gone too far now. I don't think either of us can go back to how we were before. Even if we are supposed to be killing each other right now, I..." she trailed off, knowing if she spoke the words that would make it all real. "I... don't want to."

Shizuru gripped her hand once before suddenly pulling Natsuki against her. The Lycan let out a gasp as strong arms encircled her. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction from the vampire, but then again she never knew what Shizuru would do. She was an enigma to Natsuki. She allowed herself to relax slightly into the embrace, the new sensation of their bodies pressed together distracting her. She slowly lifted her own arms and slipped them around Shizuru's waist, under the leather of her coat. She could feel the curve of the other woman's waist and hips through her corset and she found herself wondering how the skin felt there.

The vampire squeezed Natsuki once and whispered into her neck. "Let us continue this conversation when we are safe."

_I wonder if we ever will be... "_S-sure," Natsuki replied, part of her not wanting the embrace to end.

Shizuru pulled away, her features softer than they normally were. Her crimson eyes were still a mystery to Natsuki though. The vampire's gaze lingered on Natsuki for a few moments, causing a heat to rise up under the werewolf's skin, before turning and picking up her weapon. Natsuki blinked a few times, attempting to regain mastery over her mind once more. She quickly collected her jacket and slipped it on.

As they both headed for the apartment door, the stench of blood in the air brought her immediately back to reality. "Shizuru..?"

The elder opened the apartment door and glanced back at her. "Yes?"

"What was that all about back there? Who was on the phone? What's going on?" These were all questions that she needed answered. She really wanted to be able to trust Shizuru but unless she was completely honest with her, that was never going to happen. Natsuki didn't trust people, and she never usually had the desire to either. _But if there's one person I feel like I might be able to one day... it's her._

A flicker of something passed behind Shizuru's eyes and she paused in the doorway. "Natsuki deserves to know but I shall explain on the way."

She was surprised Shizuru was so willing to divulge the information. _Hang on..._ "On the way to where? Where we running to next?"

Shizuru flashed her a smile, which instantly made the Lycan worry. "We are not running. We shall be going on the offensive."

With that, Shizuru disappeared out into the hallway and Natsuki scrambled to catch up with her. "Wait, what?"

* * *

_**A/N: **__So, this chapter is slightly shorter than the last but it seemed like the right (read: evil) place to end it. The scenes in this story tend to be a bit longer than in some of my other stories so I didn't want the update taking too long to get out. __Hope you enjoyed it. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Letting**

**Part Three**

_**Notes: **__Here's some start-of-the-weekend reading for you guys. It feels good to get back to more serious writing after doing that fluffy new story. It suits my style better, I think. Not that I'll withhold fluff from the fandom, of course. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Usual nonsense - I don't own the borrowed characters contained within this work of fiction, etc, etc._

_

* * *

_

They had travelled miles and Shizuru had yet to utter a single word. They'd left behind the choking city and were now moving through a wooded area. They had passed a myriad of fields and small estates but she hadn't paid them much heed, one dark patch of grass looked just like any other. Her focus fell mostly upon the leather clad vampire who surged through the trees ahead of her. While Natsuki preferred to traverse forests on the ground, it seemed the vampire enjoyed the safety of the trees' branches. When Shizuru had taken to leaping from one to another, Natsuki had ended up copying her since it was hard to keep track of the flitting image from the ground with how fast she moved.

Suddenly, Shizuru came to stop and she crouched down on one branch, the silhouette of her blade hanging just below the wood that supported her weight. Natsuki wondered what had caused her to halt her momentum. Leaping from the tree she currently stood upon, the Lycan landed on a limb just above Shizuru. Dark crimson surveyed the horizon but Natsuki had no idea what she was looking for. She settled upon her branch, swinging her legs over the edge of it so she could sit.

"This jumping from tree to tree thing is a bit dramatic," Natsuki commented, keeping her voice hushed.

Shizuru glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. Her attention soon returned to the landscape though. "It is for caution's sake," she replied simply.

"Since when do Searrs or vampires track by scent?" She had realised what Shizuru had meant even though she hadn't mentioned it specifically.

"They do not."

"Then..?" Her mind sped over the possibilities and she could only come to one conclusion. Shizuru was worried about werewolves tracking them. "You think my pack would come after us?"

Shizuru nodded. "Why wouldn't they? They will notice you're gone and I'm sure they won't act favourably towards me."

The Lycan frowned. Of course the vampire wouldn't know anything about her pack dynamics. "I don't think we have to worry about that." Crimson eyes peered at her questioningly. "I live out there by myself for a reason, you know."

The elder cocked her head to one side. "Ara, Natsuki is truly a lone wolf then?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes at the suggestion. "I just don't do team very well. I'm sure they won't miss me. Not until the next hunt, anyway."

Shizuru studied her for several moments and she expected her to comment on that but she merely went back to scanning the area around them. What was she looking for anyway? As if she had heard her thought, the vampire spoke softly. "We are close."

"To where?"

A pleasant smile adorning her features, Shizuru answered simply. "To our objective."

Natsuki let out a frustrated breath. "Which would be..? Oh, and while we're talking, didn't you owe me an explanation?"

"Ah yes..." Shizuru's smile faded at her words. "...that."

Natsuki hopped onto the branch next to the vampire so she could get a better look at her face. "So who was on the other side of that phone? Was it someone from Searrs?"

A voice drifted up to them, causing Natsuki to freeze. "That would be Alexander Searrs, I suspect." Emerald eyes shot down to where the voice's owner stood, peering up at them.

A silver haired girl stood staring up at them, her face completely void of emotion. Her posture was rigid and there was something off about her. She was wrapped in a heavy coat and she appeared to be carrying a long pole in her left hand. Natsuki sniffed the air, picking up Shizuru's scent, the faint odour of some unidentified vampire and something completely unnatural. "Shit," she spat as she jumped down from the tree, pulling one of her pistols free of its holster as she landed with barely a sound.

She knew what the _thing_ standing in front of her was. There had been many stories of an android created by Searrs that would decimate vampires and werewolves alike. It had rarely been seen, due to the low survivability chances of the viewer, but stories had started to filter back to the pack. Then suddenly one day it had moved on to another city, leaving a hurt if relieved werewolf population. Her muscles tensed as she watched for the slightest movement.

The android just stared back at her with no sign of it wanting to attack. "Alexander Searrs being the CEO of Searrs, of course," it continued.

Natsuki was about to retort when she noticed movement from just behind the android. Intense blonde hair peeked out from behind its leg, followed closely by a small face. She found wide blue eyes staring curiously at her and it hit her that the vampire she had smelt just a moment before had been this small girl. A vampire killer and a vampire together? _What the hell is going on?_

"Miyu..." Shizuru's familiar tone reached her ears and the elder soon came into view as she dropped down in front of Natsuki. "What are you doing here?" She seemed to be speaking to the android, which only added to the werewolf's confusion.

"Word reached us," was the only answer the android offered.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki snapped, feeling completely ignored at her place behind the elder. Was she ever going to get an explanation?

Shizuru glanced over her shoulder at the werewolf and Natsuki noticed the blonde vampire's widen further. "Lycan..." she whispered but Natsuki could pick it up easily.

"This is unusual," Miyu stated flatly.

The sound of Shizuru chuckling seemed to bring out the confusion in everyone. "Ara, it seems as though I have a bit of explaining to do."

Natsuki leant against the tree behind her, keeping her pistol aimed in the direction of the android. "Might be a start," she huffed.

Shizuru turned towards Natsuki and gestured to the silver haired girl. "Miyu..." She then knelt down in front of the android and patted the top of wild blonde hair with one hand. "...and Alyssa have come all the way from Kyoto." She looked pointedly at Natsuki now. "I'd appreciate it if you were a little more welcoming."

"Kyoto?" Natsuki echoed as she watched the small vampire close her eyes happily at Shizuru's pats. "But that _thing_ is an android." She motioned towards Miyu with her weapon.

The elder quirked an eyebrow at her before standing and placing herself in between Miyu and Natsuki, much to the werewolf's surprise. "Your nose is impressive as always. But, I assure you, she is not our enemy." The honesty in Shizuru's eyes made Natsuki's arm waver. Eventually she dropped it to her side but she didn't holster it.

"Mind explaining why you think a vampire killer isn't your enemy?"

Shizuru smiled at her. "Her main concern is little Alyssa."

Flicking a few strands of dark hair over her shoulder, Natsuki eyed Shizuru sceptically. "That doesn't really explain anything."

The android took it upon herself to step forward now. "I am Miyu, an artificial unit designed by Alexander Searrs to hunt and exterminate supernatural threats to humanity." It paused and looked at the small girl behind her. "When Alexander Searrs' daughter gave birth to a child, I was given the secondary objective of providing close personal protection to his granddaughter."

"Then why aren't you off being Searrs' lapdog still?" she asked with a scowl.

"The connection with Alexander Searrs was severed when Alyssa Searrs became a vampire."

Natsuki's eyes widened. This small girl was Alexander Searrs grandchild? As that information sunk in, the events from earlier began to fit into place and her eyes shot to Shizuru. "Y-you turned her?" she asked incredulously.

Shizuru's crimson gaze faltered for a split second but Natsuki picked up on it. "It was necessary," was all she said, her tone cold.

"Bullshit, you killed an innocent girl to save your own ass!" she growled angrily. She knew elders could be ruthless, she had seen it with her own eyes, but she couldn't even fathom the complete lack of conscience one needed to be able to do such an act.

A squeak came from the direction of Alyssa and Natsuki's gaze slid over to her. She was hiding behind Miyu again, one hand clinging to the dark fabric of the android's coat. She edged her head out from her hiding place for a moment, one blue eye peering at her. "Mean doggy!" she shouted before returning to her hiding place.

Natsuki gaped at the comment. "I... am not!" she objected.

Miyu lifted the pole in her hand and she thought she might try to attack her with it but the android quickly held it out towards Shizuru. The elder retrieved it from the outstretched hand and allowed the weight of the wood to rest in her palm for a moment. She then lowered it and brought her blood-red blade up to the tip of it, slotting one into the other. She twisted the pole until it was firmly in place before adjusting her grip. While Natsuki had noticed that it seemed something could slot into the end of Shizuru's weapon, she hadn't imagined it could be turned into a completely different type altogether.

"Thank you, Miyu," Shizuru murmured quietly as she hoisted the pole arm over her shoulder. She carried it with such ease Natsuki found herself wondering what the metal was made from to make it appear so light.

"This conversation isn't over," Natsuki warned.

Shizuru turned to face her, her expression unreadable. "What does Natsuki wish to know?"

"How about telling me how you can do such a thing when you spout crap about being tired of the bloodshed!" Her words were harsh but Natsuki was fed up.

Shizuru's brow furrowed as she pulled her lips into a thin line, the werewolf's words hitting a nerve. But then she stepped closer to Natsuki, lowering her weapon to her side as she walked. Crimson eyes narrowed as she spoke. "I do what I must to protect those dearest to me."

The weight of those words tightened the muscles in Natsuki's throat and she swallowed the lump down that had formed there. There was such ice in the vampire's tone and determination in her eyes that the Lycan couldn't find a reply. Shizuru then turned, her chestnut hair fanning out behind her, and walked over to Miyu.

"You came alone?"

"Yes, it would not have been wise to involve the others without further information." Miyu nodded once.

"I see," Shizuru replied. "I suppose it can't be helped now."

"What is the Lycan's role in this?" Miyu asked as if Natsuki wasn't even present.

Shizuru glanced behind her before answering. "She is under my protection." Her tone was final and it was clear she wasn't going to give any further information out.

"Very well."

"Bah!" Natsuki grunted as she pushed herself off the tree and stomped off through the trees. She was tired of feeling out of the loop and everyone seemed intent on keeping it that way. If they were going to treat her that way then she'd be better off on her own. As it had always been. She slipped her pistol back into its holster and continued her march.

She heard a soft 'thunk' from behind her but didn't turn back. It sounded vaguely like metal on soft ground. The almost inaudible patter of footsteps neared and she realised someone was coming after her. She hurried her pace but didn't break into a run. She wouldn't be seen running from any vampire. It wasn't until strong arms encircled her waist did she realise it was Shizuru who had followed. She felt herself being pulled back against the elder's cool body and the soft creak of leather reached her ears.

She let out a gasp as Shizuru's grip tightened on her and chilled lips brushed her ear, causing a shudder to shoot down her spine. Strands of chestnut fell into her peripheral vision momentarily. "You shouldn't go that way," she murmured.

Suddenly remembering how irritated she'd been before, Natsuki snorted. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Hm, I might," Shizuru whispered, a palm sliding upwards across the werewolf's stomach. "But I'd be more concerned about the estate of vampires a mile in that direction."

Her mind considerably distracted by the vampire's touch, it took Natsuki a few moments to register the second half of her sentence. When she did her eyes widened. "You want to attack the Fuuka Cadre?" she asked incredulously.

Shizuru chuckled lightly. "Attack is a strong word. I only intend to infiltrate." Her hand slipped down again with those words, fingertips dipping just under the waistband of Natsuki's jeans.

Natsuki's stomach fluttered dangerously at the contact and she jerked herself out of the elder's grip, whirling around. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. "Shizuru! What do you think you're doing?" Her face must have been flushed but she hoped she could pass that off as anger.

The vampire smiled mischievously at her as she brought the same hand to her lips. "My apologies. I get carried away sometimes."

Natsuki balked at Shizuru as the elder turned and sauntered back towards Miyu and Alyssa. The werewolf crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to follow her. _The cheek of her! She's so damn... damn... Shizuru! Gah. _She didn't know if she'd ever find a word to sum the woman up. Natsuki gazed off in the direction she had intended to go. If the Kanzaki Estate was, indeed, that way then she'd be walking right into her pursuer's hands. Yet again, Shizuru had provided her with the only path she could take.

Still, it wasn't one she was unwilling to travel. She was intrigued by the vampire, even drawn to her, but learning of what she had done to that Alyssa girl had thrown her. She didn't know the full circumstances, of course, so perhaps she should give Shizuru the benefit of the doubt. If she said it was necessary, then perhaps it was. Either way, she needed the allies at present. Even if they were vampires and an android.

* * *

The outer reaches of the Kanzaki Estate were suitably dark and didn't afford outsiders a decent view of the manor itself. Natsuki suspected it had been designed that way on purpose. Small groups of trees and bushes would give them a little cover but not much, she noted. A tall metal fence rimmed the entire estate and Natsuki suspected there would be armed patrols at key points as well. She wondered what Shizuru hoped to accomplish by coming here; it seemed more of an unnecessary risk than anything.

Her companions stood off somewhere behind her as she surveyed for them, her night vision being a little better than theirs. Of course, she would need to shift into the beast in order to have the full use of her night eyes. She would hold off until they'd decided what the plan was though. She made her way quietly back to the others, finding the three cadre members sitting behind a row of trees. Shizuru was crouched with her back to one as Miyu knelt on the ground with Alyssa in her lap.

_What a strange group we are. _Shizuru glanced up at her, the base of the pole arm, or naginata as she'd been informed, resting against the ground and its shaft against the vampire's shoulder. Crimson eyes peered at her expectantly and Natsuki strolled over towards the elder.

"I can't see a safe way of getting over the fence and into the grounds without being spotted," she informed Shizuru.

"I see," Shizuru murmured.

"Don't you know of any other ways in? You've been here before, right?" Natsuki asked.

The elder smiled at her. "I've always used the front door. I've never had a reason to sneak in before."

Natsuki let out an embarrassed laugh. "Right, of course. Silly question then."

"I suggest we split up," came Miyu's monotone voice.

Natsuki eyed the silver-haired android. "That's not the wisest of choices. Sure, we might be harder to spot but what if we come up against resistance?"

Shizuru stood at that moment, drawing the werewolf's attention again. "Ara, Natsuki might be a lone wolf but she still thinks like a pack member at times." At Natsuki's mildly bemused look, Shizuru continued. "I believe Miyu means to create a distraction for me."

"Oh..." Natsuki glanced at the android to find it nodding once. "What kind of distraction?"

She would have sworn the android smiled then but she put it down to the gloomy lighting. _Androids can't smile, right? "_I will leave it in Miyu's capable hands," Shizuru cut in before any explanation could be offered.

"Hey, wait. I'd still like to know what's going to happen before we go in there!" she insisted.

Shizuru paused and eyed the werewolf for a moment, as if contemplating something. She took a few steps closer to Natsuki before speaking. "I would prefer it if Natsuki remained here."

Narrowing her eyes, Natsuki could feel her pride swelling up to defend itself. "Why? I'm not some young pup who can't look after herself! I've fought hundreds of vampires; I'm more than capable of watching my own back. And yours too, for that matter!"

A curved eyebrow arched upwards at her words. "I do not doubt your abilities in the slightest. I apologise, Natsuki. It was for my own selfish reasons. You will accompany me then." Shizuru's words seemed final, as if that was the last word on the matter but Natsuki wanted to question her more on them. It seemed the elder was a little too used to being in control. Did she think of her as a subordinate too?

Nevertheless, she left the questions for later. They were on the edge of enemy territory and it wouldn't be wise to hang around and wait to be ambushed. Shizuru nodded once to the android and both she and Alyssa moved off to the eastern side of the estate. Natsuki wondered what help the small girl could possibly be but she couldn't say she'd be useless either; she was still a vampire after all. _What a weird pair_. Shizuru looked back at her and then up at the high fence.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Natsuki grunted in affirmation and eyed the barrier, trying to ascertain the best way to get over it. Both she and Shizuru had the ability to jump quite high but neither of them would be able to clear its height. Plus there was the added challenge of the barbed wire that was coiled around the tip of the fence and Natsuki wouldn't be surprised if that was electrified for added protection. Vampires could be smug bastards, but their long lives had made them paranoid. With good reason too.

"The gate lies that way," Shizuru broke into her musings and pointed towards the west. "There is a small entrance used by the guards nearby, I would appreciate it if Natsuki could open it for me."

The werewolf gave her a sceptical look. "And how am I meant to do that from here?"

Shizuru shifted her naginata and held the blade out near the ground. "I'm going to give you a lift," she said with a widening smile.

Natsuki's eyebrows shot upwards. "No way! You're not throwing me over that fence!"

The moonlight danced in Shizuru's mischievous eyes. "I shall be gentle."

She opened her mouth to object again but she knew there wasn't an easier method of getting to the other side without announcing their presence. But, still, did it have to be such an undignified entrance? The elder changed her stance so she'd be able to give the swing better leverage and looked pointedly at Natsuki. The werewolf sighed and resigned herself to yet another thing she didn't want to do. She took a few steps back and readied herself.

Natsuki took in several deep breaths, feeling the adrenaline starting to course through her veins in preparation. She tensed her muscles before launching into a run. As she did so, Shizuru began to swing her blade towards the fence and Natsuki hopped into the air to land one foot on the red metal. The momentum of the swing carried her upwards and she used her own power to project herself towards the top of the fence. _Whoa, she's strong, _she found herself thinking as she sped through the air. As she reached the apex of her jump, she tucked her legs into her body and tumbled through the air, easily clearing the unwelcoming barbs. Natsuki landed on her feet, gravity forcing her down into a crouch on the soft grass. She glanced through the fence's bars at Shizuru, a victorious grin on her face.

The elder seemed to be amused by her expression but she didn't say anything. Instead she headed in the direction of the gate, her dark coat and hair floating behind her as she ran. Natsuki mirrored her actions and moved towards the west as well, but with more caution than the vampire. She could easily come across a patrol and she didn't want any unnecessary confrontations. Keeping low, she hurried along the length of the fence, her senses bristling. There wasn't much cover so close to the fence either and she wondered if she should move further into the estate just for safety's sake. But that would likely mean more chances of patrols as well.

The light of the moon lay out a path before her and she could just make out a guard station up ahead. It consisted of a small hut and there was a break in the design of the fence that could possibly mean an exit of some kind. Was this what Shizuru had meant for her to look for? Movement caught her attention and she felt suddenly exposed. From her position she could see a single guard with some form of semi-automatic rifle. _Crap. _She caught the scent of a dog as well. _There's no way I'll get close without alerting the damn dog._ She cursed her luck and wished she'd thought to obtain silencers for her pistols. Not that she knew she'd be running for her life at this moment.

Knowing that speed would be her only ally, Natsuki's gaze went up to the waxing moon. _You get your wish_. She had a habit of talking to the beast when she'd spent long periods of times alone. She'd become well acquainted with it, even. Now that she'd made the decision, it fought to get out and part of her wanted to stop it, scared to relinquish control but she needed it. The pain of the transformation wracked her body now and she doubled over as bone and sinew cracked and reformed within her. Her skin itched and burned as fur burst through it. She dug her fingers into the earth as she clamped her mouth shut, keeping herself from screaming out, and the grass tore as her nails hardened into claws. She squeezed her eyes shut, the pounding of her blood in her ears the only sound she could hear now.

When she opened them again, she saw the world anew. The pain gradually faded from her joints as she settled into her new form. She sniffed at the air, taking in the positions of the guard and dog easily now. She could almost see the trails of scents that filled the air. She couldn't pick up Shizuru's trail so perhaps she hadn't closed in on the guard post yet. That was good, the dog would likely pick her up almost as easily as she could. Her eyes flitted from the hound that trotted back and forth beside the guard house and the actual guard. The man appeared the bigger threat so he would be her first prey.

She slowly made her way towards her targets, keeping low to the ground. Her muscles contracted as she readied herself to pounce, the dog having sensed something was amiss now. She rocked backwards slightly before releasing the taut power in her legs and surging forwards, a growl piercing the air as she sped towards the unaware guard. His eyes widened as he noticed the blur of movement coming towards him. She could smell the fear on him as her front paws connected with his chest, the claws tearing the dark uniform her wore. He piled backwards into the hut, the splintering of wood filling her ears as the table behind him gave way under the force of the impact.

She clamped her jaws down on his neck, her teeth sinking easily into his flesh. She held him tightly in that grip until the gurgling in his throat died and he flopped lifelessly to the ground. As she released her hold on him, the metallic taste of his blood coated her tongue. _Human?_ The vampires had hired humans to be their guards? She snarled and leapt out of the hut, finding the dog outside, his posture aggressive. She tilted her head at him as he bared his fangs. She mirrored the gesture, letting out a deep growl for added measure and that was enough to send the mutt running in the opposite direction. The beast within her wanted to follow him, wanted to feel the thrill of the chase, but she knew she had a goal to accomplish.

She trotted back into the hut and hopped up onto the only remaining surface, a desk that held several control panels. What they were for, she didn't know, and it would be impossible to try different combinations of buttons out in her current form. She scanned the console and spotted a button marked as the guards' entrance release. She pressed it down with a claw before slipping back onto the floor. She hoped that would be enough and that no alarms had been triggered.

When she padded out of the hut again, she was greeted by the imposing form of Shizuru. Natsuki looked up at the vampire, surprised to see an amused smile on her face. She reached down and gently patted the wolf on the head.

"Good girl," she cooed, earning a disapproving growl from Natsuki. Shizuru chuckled and her gaze scanned the inside of the hut. "Natsuki certainly is a keen predator."

The wolf stalked past Shizuru, ignoring her comments since she couldn't verbally respond. Not that it would do her much good even if she could as the elder was sure to find some way of twisting her words back on her. She sniffed at the air again, ensuring that there were no patrols or surprises lurking nearby. The only presence she could pick up was Shizuru's and it reminded her of the last time she'd smelt her like this. They'd been in that sewer and then the vampire had reluctantly said goodbye to her. Natsuki had thought she'd never see Shizuru again and it had been the most conflicted, confusing moment in her life.

The beast wouldn't allow her to muse on the past, however, and her senses perked up as Shizuru moved behind her. She focused on the sprawling estate, mapping out the terrain with her eyes, nose and ears. The vampire walked around her and moved with purpose towards a patch of grass some meters away. Natsuki padded after her and noted the elder's attention had been drawn to the torn clothes discarded in a pile. Shizuru picked them and the pistols up, the wolf watching her with large, curious green eyes.

The vampire turned to Natsuki. "These won't be much use anymore," she commented and then carried them with her as she walked further into the estate. Following her, Natsuki wondered, if they were so useless, why Shizuru was hanging onto them. Answering her silent question, Shizuru knelt down by a row of bushes and pushed the garments into it. "You didn't think I was keeping them as a memento, did you?" she asked with a smirk.

Natsuki let out an indignant snort, glad she wasn't in her humanoid form and that wolves couldn't blush. She stalked off in the direction of the manor, intent on the goal at hand. She was able to move swiftly and quietly in this form and she covered a good amount of ground without even encountering anyone. She didn't look back to see if Shizuru was close by, she trusted that the vampire knew how to move stealthily and speedily. She slowed her pace as she noticed the outline of the manor popping into view.

The wolf wasn't sure what she had expected from the Kanzaki Estate; perhaps some sprawling gothic mansion with towering turrets and snarling gargoyles staring down at her. However, it just seemed like a normal country manor. Not that she was the expert on rural buildings, but it just seemed so terribly boring and normal. The light coloured walls and slate roof were almost understated and not something she would expect from a group of vampires. As she neared, she could make out trellises lining the stonework, vines climbing and entangling the dark wood. The gravel at the front of the house encircled a circular flower bed and was used as a driveway by the looks of it.

She could make out two men sitting outside the intricately carved wooden doors that appeared to be the main entrance into the manor. She could pick up the scents of several other individuals in the area as well and guessed they belonged to patrols. Their odour reeked of something somewhere between human and vampire. Perhaps they were human guards, like the one she had killed, but had been around vampires often. The patrols seemed to be fairly spread out too, which would leave any attacker open to long distance attacks if they were discovered. Considering the guards had rifles, that could mean problems for them.

Natsuki heard Shizuru approach from behind her, the soft footsteps becoming a familiar sound to the werewolf now. Familiarity wasn't something she was used to though and she wondered what other things she'd start to recognise. She already knew Shizuru's scent and her voice was always recognisable. The vampire knelt down next to her and Natsuki jutted her nose in the direction of one of the patrols. She couldn't tell where the others were. Shizuru nodded, seemingly knowing what the wolf meant with that motion.

"I can see this won't be easy," the vampire whispered, only loud enough for the werewolf's acute hearing to pick up the words. Natsuki let out a quiet whimper and moved over to where shrubbery would hide her form completely. Shizuru joined her. "I suggest we wait for Miyu's signal."

Natsuki wondered what that signal would be but she assumed Shizuru would know it when it came. She rested on her haunches, briefly considering forcing the beast back into its box, but she wasn't about to leave herself naked in front of her enemies, let alone Shizuru. She wasn't sure who was more likely to take advantage of her vulnerable state. It was when the elder placed the werewolf's holster and pistols on the ground that Natsuki noticed Shizuru had been carrying them over one shoulder.

"I'd better make these more manageable to carry," Shizuru muttered. She slipped her long coat off, revealing the black silk of her shirt that disappeared under a tightly fastened leather corset. Natsuki watched in fascination as the delicate material of Shizuru's shirt settled and she found herself wondering what that silk would feel like sliding against her skin. She felt the growl rising up at the back of her throat before she heard it and the vampire gave her a quizzical look. There was that same raw urge Natsuki had felt when she'd released the beast in the sewers and she'd picked up Shizuru's scent. What did it mean?

"Don't worry," Shizuru soothed. "I'll take good care of them." With that said, she picked up the holsters and slipped her arms through the loops, shrugging the material into place on her shoulders. She then replaced her leather coat and ran her hands over the front of it, smoothing the fabric. Natsuki found the action odd since she was sure the leather wouldn't wrinkle. Perhaps it was just a habit.

The vampire settled into a kneeling position and surveyed the scene on the other side of the shrubbery, her crimson eyes taking in every last detail. Natsuki wondered if vampires saw things differently to werewolves, or even humans for that matter. _Why am I so interested in what vampires do or think? _Perhaps she wanted to understand Shizuru but she didn't even know if that was possible. She was starting to get fidgety from sitting around doing nothing so Natsuki stood on all fours and poked her head around the side of the bush they were hidden behind. She spotted a second patrol coming into view from around the corner of the manor and it seemed to be made up of two armed guards. There were no dogs in sight though, which was a small blessing.

A pressure on her spine caused her to duck behind the bush once more and she looked over her shoulder to see Shizuru smiling at her. The vampire was now stroking the blue-black fur on the werewolf's back, bringing about a comforting warm feeling just under Natsuki's skin. _Damn you, body, stop enjoying that! _She turned and nudged Shizuru's hand away with her nose. _I am not some pet, _she inwardly huffed, wishing she could say the words. The vampire's eyes glinted in amusement.

"Natsuki seems restless," Shizuru whispered, leaning forward slightly. With the elder kneeling, Natsuki's head was level with Shizuru's neck. She wasn't the largest wolf of her pack but she was certainly a sizable example of her kind.

The werewolf let a disgruntled sound roll past her jaws and pawed at the ground, her claws leaving small ruts in the earth. Shizuru cocked her head to one side, attempting to discern what her companion meant. Natsuki did not like waiting around, not in the slightest. She would much rather take the risk and rush at her enemy than sit and hope for a distraction to come along. That's what the beast told her, at least. The rational part of her psyche was the only thing keeping her from bursting out from behind the shrubbery.

The closer Shizuru leaned in the more restless Natsuki seemed to get. The vampire smiled at her. "You have beautiful eyes," she breathed.

Was she purposely saying these things because Natsuki couldn't object? She was, again, glad for the fact that her body wasn't able to blush, although she could feel a heat prickling under her skin. She wasn't given the opportunity to react, however, as a deafening sound roared out across the estate. Natsuki winced as the explosive din echoed in her sensitive ears. Shizuru straightened and the werewolf followed her gaze to the source of the noise. Flames roared on the eastern side of the manor and a large hut was now billowing smoke.

Shizuru lifted her naginata and was up on her feet in seconds. _Miyu's signal? _The patrols recovered from their stunned shock and rushed past their position towards the fire. The men at the front entrance also abandoned their post to aid the patrols. Shizuru glanced down at Natsuki.

"I will be heading for one room when we get inside. Stay close," she explained and then she was gone.

Natsuki ran after the vampire, easily catching up with Shizuru with her enhanced speed. The elder didn't head for the double doors, however and moved towards the western side of the building. Natsuki wondered if there was a side entrance. As she turned the corner of the manor, Natsuki's question was answered and she spied a small door that most likely led to a kitchen. Shizuru headed straight for it, her pace not lessening in the slightest.

The vampire threw open the door and disappeared inside the manor, much to Natsuki's surprise. She expected Shizuru to be more cautious, there could have been any number of guards or other vampires inside. She bolted through the doorway as well, not wanting to lose sight of the elder and she just caught sight of her veering off to the left and past a particularly expansive cooking range. A quick scan of the room told Natsuki that, thankfully, no one else was here but she knew their luck wouldn't hold out for long. How many vampires lived under this roof anyway?

She was vaguely aware of the sound of her claws skittering across the tiled floor as she ran to keep up with the charging elder. Shizuru burst through another door and out into what appeared to be a narrow corridor. Natsuki paused when she reached the doorway, her head snapping one way and then the other. Shizuru was headed for a staircase at one end of the corridor but there was movement from the opposite end. Had Shizuru not even thought to look? What had her being so careless?

A surprised vampire stared after the elder and he hesitated, caught between running after her or going for help. Natsuki waited to see what he would do as he hadn't noticed her yet. She hoped he was take up the chase as they would bring him right past her waiting jaws but she was not so lucky. He chose to back up the way he'd come and would likely call for assistance. Natsuki snarled in disappointment. _So much for sneaking in unnoticed. _She then launched herself into a run again, bounding down the stairs at the end of the hall. What was down there anyway?

The light level dimmed the further down she got but she didn't slow her pace. She caught a flash of black leather ahead and was relieved that she'd caught up to the elder, who had apparently slowed her pace in the gloom. Natsuki slowed herself to walk so she could hang back a little. They came to a landing that seemed to lead off to a single door but it was hard to make out in the darkness. The staircase continued to spiral downwards and Shizuru followed it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Natsuki spotted movement coming from the landing. She bared her teeth as the lurking vampire crept towards Shizuru. He seemed stronger and more muscled than the vampires she usually came across. His movement showed he'd had experience with combat or hunting and Natsuki knew she'd need to be careful with him. Shizuru had paused on the stairs now. Had she sensed his presence?

Natsuki took that as her opportunity to pounce and she flexed her rear legs, using the height of the staircase to her advantage. She came down on the surprised vampire with blinding speed, the both of them tumbling across the landing. She was thrown clear of her target and slid to a stop against a wall. She was back on her paws in an instant, ready to defend herself if need be. The vampire was picking himself up and he gave her a menacing look. He reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol. The sight of it raised Natsuki's hackles and she knew it would be loaded with silver nitrate ammunition.

She leapt to her left as a shot rang out and dust floated down to her right from where the bullet had lodged itself in the wall. Natsuki growled, feeling completely trapped. Another shot filled the air and the werewolf tensed but she felt nothing hit her or ricochet off the walls nearby. Her eyes went to the vampire in front of her and his mouth was agape in a silent exclamation of shock. The pistol fell from his hand and clattered to the floor as he fell to his knees. Small convulsions passed through him and Natsuki watched as his veins bulged beneath his skin, the usual effect of UV ammunition flooding his body and destroying him from within. A subtle mist rose from his body as he collapsed into a heap, his limbs twitching from time to time. The disturbing scent of singed flesh filled her nose and Natsuki looked beyond the body to see Shizuru standing there, one of the werewolf's pistols in her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she stared at her fallen kin. "That was careless of me." Natsuki bounded over the corpse and paused at the edge of the landing. Shizuru stopped slipped the pistol back into its holster before stepping past Natsuki. She closed one hand around the handle of the single door set into the back wall and turned. It opened with a soft click and the elder peeked inside, finally withdrawing to where Natsuki was stood when she was satisfied there were no foes beyond it.

She lowered herself onto one knee beside the wolf and whispered in a low voice. "Can Natsuki stay on this level? I must go below alone." At Natsuki's snarl of disagreement, the vampire smiled softly. "I need you to keep yourself hidden for now. If we are caught together then we have little chance of getting out of here alive."

Shizuru's explanation made a lot of sense but Natsuki still didn't like it. She wanted to ask what was down there but she realised she was going to have to trust the vampire. She hesitated, her gaze flitting between the door lying ajar and the elder beside her. As Shizuru stood, Natsuki reached out with her snout, nuzzling the vampire's hand. The elder looked down at her with surprise, her gaze eventually softening as the wolf continued to nudge her fingers gently.

"I'll be careful," Shizuru reassured Natsuki, obviously getting the message she was trying to send. The werewolf nodded once before turning and padding over to the door, giving the body of the vampire a wide berth. She listened as Shizuru began to the descend the stairs and she waited until her footfalls echoed up to the landing no longer.

She was suddenly filled with trepidation as she pushed open the door a little further with her forehead. She slipped through the space and nudged the door shut again. Her gaze slid across the reflective marble floor and up along the beautifully carved pillars that lined the wall she was closest to. She was on what appeared to be a balcony of some sort. The extravagant room was a myriad of creams and yellows, lined with browns and tan colours. The room below must have been fairly expansive as her view of the ceiling, which was ornamented with a delicate series of murals, arched out of view to the other side of the room.

Natsuki crept to the edge of the balcony, the railing not preventing her from looking down onto the main floor of the room. The ground below was also made of marble but it was deep red in colour, contrasting starkly with the rest of the decor. Brown curtains fell down from the edge of the balconies that lined the upper parts of each side of the room and an elevated platform sat at the back wall. On it were four chairs and there were stone blocks tucked into the corners. There seemed to be something carved into them but Natsuki couldn't make them out from where she was.

Her eyes snapped to movement by the platform and she noted three very different figures standing there. One belonged to the male vampire she had met in the sewer system. _Shizuru called him Reito, I think. _He was turned away from Natsuki slightly, facing what appeared to be a young girl who was sitting in one of the four seats. She had light purple, almost lilac hair and she looked particularly frail. Natsuki had the feeling she was neither young nor frail though. Beside her stood a woman garbed in a long flowing dress, her pink hair cut into a bob. _Why do vampires have to go for unusual hair colours? _There was a tension in the air that set Natsuki on edge. She could sense these vampires, she could almost taste the power that surrounded them.

_More elders? _Her blood ran cold as she realised what Shizuru was going to walk into.

The sound of doors opening echoed throughout the hall and Natsuki knew it was too late to stop what would be set in motion now. The sound of confident footsteps reached her ears now and she peered down to watch Shizuru stride into the room, her eyes never leaving the vampires in front of her.

"Shizuru," came Reito's voice. He didn't sound surprised to see her.

The Kyoto elder stopped in the centre of the vast floor. "You've gathered the council, I see." Shizuru's voice was even but Natsuki could hear the strain in her voice. Was she holding back her anger?

"Mashiro and Fumi graciously accepted my invitation. We have pressing matters to discuss." Reito turned to face her fully now.

"It is unfortunate that we couldn't come together under more pleasant circumstances," the pink-haired elder said, her words seeming genuine.

"Why? Why did you do it, Reito?" Shizuru ignored the other vampire's pleasantries and continued to stare down Reito.

"Do what?"

Shizuru didn't answer. At least not verbally. Instead, she lurched forwards, closing the distance between her and the other elders as she swung her naginata down towards Reito. A crack filled the air as her blade met with the solid floor and Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she noticed Reito had side-stepped her attack. Shizuru slung the weapon over her shoulder to rest there once more. From her relaxed posture, she clearly hadn't intended to hurt him, but merely rattle him.

"Have you gone completely insane?" he demanded, his voice betraying his shock.

"Answer me," Shizuru said coldly.

"It seems Reito was correct, you're no longer fit to lead your cadre." The girl spoke now, not moving from her seated position. She may have had the voice of a child but Natsuki could hear the experience in the way she spoke. "It is a great shame, you are the oldest of us, and your wisdom will be missed."

Shizuru looked at the girl now. "What are you planning?"

The smallest elder merely smiled, the expression a disconcerting one. Natsuki edged her way further along the balcony, her eyes searching for a safe way down, one that might afford her a modicum of surprise. As she moved, she picked up the pounding sound of multiple pairs of boots rushing towards them. Soon after, a group of armed vampires burst into the hall.

Reito held up a hand to stop them from opening fire on the intruding elder. "Shizuru, you must submit yourself to the judgement of this council. You will enter the deep sleep until we have found the source of your corruption. Your lineage will not be wasted unless there is no alternative." Reito's gaze hardened as he spoke.

"And if I do not submit?" Shizuru questioned, bringing her naginata back down to rest at her side.

The young girl spoke up again. "Then the Kyoto cadre will be considered an impure line and will be purged."


End file.
